


Tumblr Fics

by bluemountainsmajesty (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incomplete Tags, More Fluff than Smut, Reader Insert, a bit of a mix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluemountainsmajesty
Summary: I'm not sure how to best organize these, so this is a mass ficdump for now at least. All Oneshots unless otherwise stated, tags will be updated eventually. This does include some NSFW material. In order by character.





	1. More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dear friend is visiting the Shire and Bilbo discovers he may want to be more than friends.

It was Bilbo’s favorite time of the month, the few days he looked forward to when he would have a houseguest. She wasn’t just any ordinary houseguest either, but his closest and dearest friend. He loved Y/N’s visits, she was one of the very few people whose company didn’t irritate him.

They had met years before, when the both of them were in the woods near the Shire, off on their own little explorations. They had been stunned to find another person doing the same thing and had hit it off straightaway. They continued their exploratory visits to the woods together, finding that it was much more enjoyable to have a friend to do it with.

Once they had outgrown their playing, she had promised him that she would stay in touch, and after a few day trips, they discovered that they got along outside of the woods as well. Bilbo was ecstatic. He was hoping to spend more time with Y/N, he truly did enjoy himself when she was around. He felt it was one of those rare once in a lifetime friendships and didn’t want to lose something so special.

Now, she came once a month, when the weather allowed her to sell her goods in the market of the Shire. Due to their close relationship, he had invited her to stay the second he discovered her intent to set up a stall of her own.

During the day, when she was working at her stall, the two hardly saw each other. It was when she returned for the day that they got to spend time together.

Bilbo sat in his chair, book in hand as he reread an old story. He’d heard the door open, and Y/N’s voice called out to greet him.

“Bilbo? Are you home?” She asked, used to their arrangement by now, so she’d let herself in. She took care to remove her muddied shoes and went off to store the leftover goods in her room.

“How was your day?” He revealed himself, having abandoned his book and his armchair to meet her in the hallway. He never failed to have a smile on his face upon first sight of her but thought nothing of it.

“Good day for sales.” Y/N beamed, pulling her hair out of its tie and fixing it for the first time all day, “I hardly got a second free to myself.”

“That’s good though, isn’t it?” He asked, “Well, so long as you don’t run out too soon.”

She smiled at that, he always made her feel welcome, and when some of the other hobbits were wary of her, she really appreciated having Bilbo around, “I could always make it two trips a month.”

“May as well just move in at that point.” He joked, though part of him did like the sound of that. He’d love having her as a permanent housemate, perhaps he should suggest it seriously.

Her laugh pulled him from his thoughts, “The neighbors would talk, they wouldn’t be able to speak of anything else.”

He had to agree, but why should he care what his neighbors think? They could do with minding their own business now and again. Before he could reply to her, she started towards the kitchen.

“Can I make you some tea?” She asked, “I’ve been dying for a cup.”

“That would be nice, thank you.” He agreed, parting ways to reshelf his book with the others. He added a log to the fire, expecting the air to grow cold once the sun had set, before he heard her from the kitchen.

He started that way, and nearly asked her to repeat herself before he could make out the sound. She wasn’t speaking to him, but humming quietly. He didn’t want to be rude and barge in, nor did he want to interrupt her and make her stop. So, he rested against the doorway, and bent an ear to the unfamiliar tune.

She set two mugs down, finding spoons and getting those ready as she continued to hum. She was utterly adorable, practically dancing around his kitchen. In that moment, Bilbo realized that he wanted that, all the time.

Bilbo found himself smiling again, the same goofy smile that found its way to his lips whenever she was around. He hadn’t considered why that may be. He hadn’t considered that he may feel romantically towards her, but now that he thought about it, they could be an interesting couple. He certainly cared for her, more than anyone else, perhaps it wouldn’t be a stretch to say he may even love her.

“Bilbo?” He was pulled from his thoughts as she called him, “You’re running low, want me to see if they have some more tea at the market tomorrow?”

“That would be lovely, perhaps I should join you.” He offered, coming into the kitchen, “It could be fun to spend the day at your stall with you.”

She lit up at the suggestion, and Bilbo felt his heart flutter, “Would you? That would be great.”

“It’s settled then.” He agreed, moving to take over the situation with the tea, “Here, let me. Why don’t you change into something more comfortable?”

“I’ve been wanting to all day.” She admitted, squeezing his arm before leaning in to kiss his cheek, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He just nodded, at a loss for words in the moment. He moved to busy himself with the tea, wondering if he should tell her that he had fallen in love with her, or if he should leave it be for now.

When she returned, in her favorite pajamas and smiling at him, he made his decision. He had to tell her. He didn’t want to give up his favorite part of the month, the time he looked forward to most. He certainly didn’t want someone else to step in and replace him.

He handed her the steeped mug, and held his own by the handle, nodding as she thanked him.

“Would it be too forward of me to ask you to stay?” He asked, hoping he knew the answer.

“Stay? As in move in?” She asked, setting her mug down, “You’re serious?”

“Well, I’ve come to care for you very much.” He began, wanting desperately to find the right words, “You mean a great deal to me, and I would love it if you would come live with me.”

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be a bother?” She asked, hesitating before giving an answer.

“You’re never a bother.” He assured her, squeezing her hand gently, “I love you far too much for you to bother me.”

“Love?” She repeated, “Well, don’t I feel like a fool.”

Bilbo grew worried, “Why is that?”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you how I feel for a very long time.” She admitted, “If I had known, I wouldn’t have waited.”

“So, you’ll stay?” He asked, barely letting her get the word out before he kissed her.

“We’re moving in together.” She grinned when they pulled apart, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bilbo replied, catching her in another kiss. Surely, she would be right, the neighbors would talk, but he didn’t care. They hardly ever said anything of note anyways.


	2. Alterations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur means well, but is ill prepared when ordering a dress to surprise Y/N.

The day had finally arrived, you had been chosen to go on a diplomatic trip, to act as an impartial party at the discussions. You knew how important the work was, but you really didn’t want to leave the man you had begun to court behind. Bofur insisted on seeing you off, not wanting to be apart from you a moment longer than he had to be.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” He admitted, wrapping his arms around you. He was just as upset to see you go, but knew only good things could come from it, he couldn’t hoard you to himself after all.

“I know, and I wish you could come with me.” You agreed, “But with how much we need to get done, I won’t have any down time.”

“At least try to enjoy yourself.” He said, leaning in to kiss you before you had to go, “Safe travels, my love.”

You were called by the caravan, and had to separate from him, before going to catch up with them.

“Thank you for joining us.” Ori looked more than relieved to see you accompanying them. He was to be the scribe for the dwarves, so there would be an account of the meeting- and he was hoping, with you there, the arguing would be lessened even just a little bit.

“Of course, Ori, it’s my duty now isn’t it?” You smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder as the group started off.

As Bofur watched the group of you fade off into the distance, he started constructing a plan for when you returned. As soon as he couldn’t make out the specks in the distance, he rushed off, to find a seamstress who could make what he wanted.

The older woman was working at a bench, pins set between her lips as she worked on an embroidered hem for some project. As Bofur waited for her to notice him, not wanting to ruin her work by startling her, he looked around at the fabrics and works she had in progress. With how remarkable her work was, this was definitely the right woman for the job.

“You looking for something?” She asked, having caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye, “Mending? A new coat perhaps?”

Bofur tried to brush off his discomfort regarding her last comment, and laughed, “Oh no, I’d like a dress.”

She paused in her stitches, looking up at him again before finishing up her row, “Is that so?”

“For my intended.” He clarified, sensing that she was getting the wrong idea. The last thing he needed was for the thing to fit him instead of you, “I’d like to surprise her.”

She finally set down her work and took out a journal to jot down the order. She paid him her full attention, for the first time since he walked through the door, as she asked, “What exactly are you looking for?”

“Well, a dress, a nice one.” He said, drumming his fingers on the countertop as he thought about it, “She’s stunning in blue… How about a nice blue dress?”

The woman just blinked at him for a second, figuring the details would be difficult to squeeze out of him, “Alright sir, any specific cut, length, fabric, embroidery?”

“All of the works.” He beamed, fishing a handful of his savings out of the pouch he had brought, “I want her to feel like a princess.”

She eyed his coins for a moment, adding it up mentally, “With that, we can do something like this.”

Moving around the shop she produced a dress that was waiting to be picked up. It was a beautiful dress, some light beading and detailing enough to make it catch the eye, but not be overwhelming.

“That, exactly that.” Bofur agreed enthusiastically, “She’ll love it.”

The seamstress cracked a smile for the first time since he arrived, as she hung the dress back, “Wonderful sir, now we’ll just need her measurements.”

She noticed his hesitation, and asked about specifics, “About how tall is she?”

He thought for a second, wondering if he knew your exact height. When he realized he didn’t, he chewed his lip and held his hand out where he thought you stood, “About here?”

The seamstress took a breath but was patient with him as they worked through the rest of the measurements, each one being a guess from Bofur. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what you looked like, in fact he spent a good amount of time thinking about you. His issue was he didn’t know the exacts and was petrified he’d get them wrong. Luckily, the two of them pieced together some decent measurements without a proper model, and the order would be ready for pickup before your return.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Bofur beamed, handing over the sum, “I know she’ll just love it.”

* * *

Erebor couldn’t have come into sight soon enough. The meeting had been incredibly taxing, and you just wanted to see Bofur and take a good long nap.

You had no idea how much better it had gone with you there, but the others swore there was a huge difference with you mediating the discussion. You were still a bit discouraged with how things had gone, but the next time showed much more promise, with at least the first few issues off the table.

So, when you were finally back within the mountain, you just parted from the group to head to your room. On your way, you saw Bofur running down the corridor to meet you, a wide grin on his face as he waved and shouted your name.

You instantly forgot all of your troubles as you raced to meet him and got caught up in his embrace.

“How was your trip?” He asked, voice muffled by your hair as he held you close.

“It could’ve gone better.” You admitted, “But I am so glad to be back. I missed you.”

“I know, I missed you too.” He said, “I’ve got you something.”

“You what?” You asked, always surprised by how sweet he was, “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” He assured you, taking your hand to bring you back to see. He paused in his steps and spun back around to face you, “But first, how could I forget?”

You were about to ask what he had forgotten, when he cupped your cheek and brushed his lips against yours.

“I missed you.” You repeated, when the two of you parted. Having him at the discussion would’ve made it so much more bearable.

He threw you another one of his signature grins and squeezed your hand gently to let you know he felt the same, “Come on now, I want to show you your present.”

He brought you back to his room, and had you cover your eyes, before producing the dress.

“Tada.” He sang, and you uncovered your eyes, “What do you think?”

“Oh my, Bofur.” You were at a loss for words, you had never owned anything so nice, “This is stunning.”

He let you admire it for a moment, before asking, “Would you like to try it on?”

“Of course.” You moved to change, as he covered his eyes, ever the gentleman.

“How’s it coming?” He asked after a while, “Does it fit?”

You were only partway along at that point, so you didn’t quite have the answer. However, you had a question of your own, “I hope it wasn’t too expensive.”

“It doesn’t fit?” He worried.

“Oh no, I haven’t gotten it all the way on yet, nearly there.” You assured him, “I just… you didn’t spend too much of your share from the quest, right?”

“I wanted to spoil you a bit.” He beamed, getting a little antsy, “I can’t wait to see how beautiful you look.”

You finished tying off the back of the dress, and moved around a bit before the mirror, wondering if you had done it wrong, “I’ve got it on, I think.”

“You think?” He asked, uncovering his eyes and noticing what you meant.

There was some extra fabric in the sleeves, and the length of the skirt, and the middle had buckled since you had tied the back on your own. Bofur couldn’t help but laugh, and you worried for a moment that it was worse than you thought.

“You look lovely.” He promised, kissing your forehead, “But, let me do the ties for you.”

You let him and felt the middle sort itself out as he redid it properly, “I really do like it, I just think I’ll need your help with tying the back there.”

“It’ll be my pleasure to help you in, or out of it.” He teased, winking at you in the mirror.

You shook your head, trying to hide your amusement with him, as he finished the final tie.

“That was a bit more complicated than I had thought.” He admitted, stepping around to see the front himself, “A little long there too. I thought I had your measurements nearly right.”

“You did.” You assured him, noting that apart from the lengths, it fit rather well, “And we can always take the extra couple of inches off.”

He agreed, taking your hand to twirl you around and watch the skirt flare out at the floor, “You look beautiful.”

You watched your step as you made your way to him, and leaned in to kiss him in thanks, “You’re an absolute sweetheart.”

“I’ll get that fixed for you as soon as I can.” He promised, still stuck on the length issue, “She said she’d do discounted alterations.”

You kissed him again, to silence his worries, “Bofur, I love it, you were so sweet to think of me.”

“I’ve been wanting to get you something nice for a while now.” He said, “Once we got our shares, I started planning all these different things. I didn’t know what you’d like best, so I asked Dis, and she told me to get you a dress first. That’s what her husband did, and they were the happiest couple before… well…”

His rambling drifted off for a second, and he brought himself back to the present.

“Anyways, you must be tired.” He said, “Let’s get you to bed so you can rest.”

“My room is rather far.” You tried, hoping he would catch your hint, “And if I run into Ori, he’ll want to go over our notes again.”

“We can’t have that.” He grinned, “I’ll get you something more comfortable, and you can rest here.”

You thanked him on more time as he produced some sleep clothes and averted his gaze after undoing the laces on your dress. Once you had changed, and hung the dress back up, the two of you curled up and fell asleep, enjoying each other’s company again. If anyone needed either of the two of you, they would be out of luck. 


	3. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n feels ostracized and like she’s intruded on dwarrow life, just by living in the mountain to be with Bofur. He finds a way to fix things.

Everyone in the world knew how dwarrow liked their privacy. They were a very secretive group of people, not trusting of outsiders with their culture or language, and as a result, spent very little time with anyone other than other dwarrow.

Of course, being so near to Dale, they had to interact with the race of men more than they liked. Still, it was never too much to handle. That is until, one of them moved into the mountain.

Her name was Y/N, she claimed to have fallen in love with one of the King’s close friends. With such fortunate circumstances, she was permitted to move in straight away.

More often than not, the dwarrow just ignored her, not trusting this strange girl at all. However, there were times when she could see them looking at her, judgmental gazes setting her stomach aflutter as they whispered to one another in the secret tongue.

She tried not to let it get to her, but when she had been living in the mountain for a few months and hadn’t made a single friend apart from the friends of her intended, she couldn’t help but feel like she was doing something wrong.

One particularly rough day in the market, had fouled her mood, and when she got home, Bofur noticed straight away.

“Why the long face?” He asked, taking note of her slouched posture and irritated expression, “Something happen in the market?”

She sighed, trying not to take out her frustrations on him, “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, why doesn’t anyone here like me?”

“I like you.” He pointed out but knew that wasn’t what she meant. He sat down beside her, patting her knee gently, “You have to understand, we’re a very stubborn group, they just need time to warm up to you.”

“It’s been three months.” She pointed out, “I don’t think they’ll ever warm up to me. It doesn’t help that they never use common tongue around me either. I don’t stand a chance at joining into the conversation.”

That’s when he got it, he could teach her their language. Sure, it was supposed to be secret, but she was practically a dwarrowdam at this point, and to hell with tradition. If it would make her happy, he’d do it.

So, they started lessons, and with some help from the others, she made it up to a conversational level. Of course, when Fili and Kili had heard of her lessons, they jumped right in with some… less than savory vocabulary. With her new knowledge, she returned to the market for some necessities, and to see what she could do about making new friends.

She had arrived to the market full of optimism and had begun to shop around a bit before she caught ear of a few words that she recognized.

Turning to look in the direction that the chatter was coming from, she saw a trio of dams, shamelessly gossiping. They noticed her attention but didn’t even try to hide what they were doing, instead continuing to smugly discuss how they felt.

Her heart sank, and she tried not to show that she understood what was being said. Instead, she wrapped up her business, took note of the few phrases she didn’t know, and returned home.

“How was your day?” Bofur greeted when she walked through the door. Though he noticed right away that she was distracted by something that weighed on her mind.

“Could you translate something for me?” She asked, a small part of her hoping it wasn’t completely terrible, like some of the other things she had heard. However, once she repeated the phrase, she knew it wasn’t good.

He looked taken aback for a moment but put the pieces together. Still, he hoped for the best-case scenario, “Did the lads teach you that?”

“I overheard it.” She admitted, explaining the situation, “In the market. I don’t think it’s meant kindly.”

He looked angry, that someone had called her such a thing, and paced a bit as he considered what he could do about it.

“It’s really that bad?” She was beginning to get nervous, his silence surely wasn’t a good sign.

“Never mind what it means.” He told her, sitting by her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “It’s not true.”

Of course, after some pestering, she got it out of him. He hadn’t wanted her to be hurt by the words of strangers and seeing her shoulders sag broke his heart. She assured him it was fine but that night she couldn’t stop thinking about how much the other dwarrowdams must hate her to call her such a thing.

Maybe understanding the whispers is worse.

* * *

Bofur was not going to put up with the treatment his wife was getting from some of the tactless dams. At the crack of dawn, he was at the King’s door, ready to unload everything on him.

Thorin hadn’t even gotten a chance to ease into his morning before Bofur was pouring out all sorts of information about his wife and the market. He pinched the bridge of his nose as soon as his friend had turned the other way to pace, “Bofur.”

“They can’t just get away with calling someone such a thing.” Bofur insisted, still rambling and flailing his arms as his argument grew more animated, “She may not be a dam but she’s not deserving of that!”

“Bofur.” Thorin called again, loud enough to shush him, “Why don’t you sit?”

He did, taking a seat at the table with his friend before the two of them got down to business.

“Well, that’s it then.” Thorin wrapped up their meeting, “I think we’ve got something good here.”

“Aye.” Bofur heartily agreed, “Just to be safe, I’ll be going with her to the market the next time.”

Thorin nodded, knowing he would do whatever he felt he had to in order to protect his wife, “Of course, would you like to bring the ordinance to Dwalin?”

Bofur spent the rest of the day running between the individuals who would help put together the plan, before he came home to see Y/N reading by the fire.

“How was your day?” He asked, kissing the top of her head before taking a seat as well.

“Uneventful.” She admitted, “I stayed in today, wanted to get some reading done.”

He knew why she hadn’t gone out, it wasn’t that difficult to figure out, “That sounds nice, I’ve been dying to put my feet up all day.”

He spent the next week trying terribly not to spoil the secrets. While his wife had been avoiding the markets, she had begun to go out again. One day in particular, Bofur noticed that she had found out.

“I just saw some traders, from Dale.” She said, still somewhat confused as to what was going on, “They said something about being invited to trade more? Something special about this week, I suppose. Is it a holiday?”

“No- well, uh, yes.” He lied, “It’s um, Thrain’s Day? We celebrate all week.”

His wife rose an eyebrow at that, clearly not buying it, “Really?”

He shrugged, admitting that wasn’t the truth, “Thorin wanted to increase trade with Dale, they have a lot to offer now that they’re back up and running.”

“I guess so.” She said, “There were guards everywhere too.”

“Just to make sure everything’s under control.” Bofur promised.

She nodded and Bofur thought he may be able to get away with it for a moment, “You didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?”

“Why do you ask?” He wondered. He really thought he had covered his tracks rather well.

“No reason, just overheard something about improving views of humans.” She said, “Apparently Thorin called for the increased trade as part of some plan to improve the relationship between dwarrow and men.”

“Did he now? That’s pretty clever of him.” Bofur tried, pushing his hat down on his head out of habit and giving himself away.

Y/N walked over to his chair, leaning in to give him a kiss, “I love you.”

“C’mere.” He beamed, tugging her onto his lap as she erupted into giggles. He showered her with kisses, keeping his arms wrapped around her, to keep her close.

“I think I’d like to visit the market tomorrow.” She suggested, resting her head on his chest, “Would you care to join me?”

“I’d love to.” He agreed, “After all, the whole thing was my idea. The least I can do is show up.”


	4. A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Were you dreaming about me again?” w/ Dwalin - smut smut smut NSFW

“Damn Dwalin.” You grumbled. He had woken you by stealing your covers, rolling onto his back away from where he had been spooning you. Now you were cold and blanket-less, how rude.

“Mmmm, Y/N.” A low groan came from your sleeping husband, catching your full attention. You propped yourself on your elbow, watching his chest rise and fall as he panted lowly. Smiling down at him, you brushed his hair from his face watching as he tried to lean into your touch. Even in his sleep, you husband loved you more than you could understand.

You pressed your lips to his temple, barely touching his skin as he moaned again. You shivered, remembering how he gets when he has dirty dreams about you. The sex was just- indescribable.

You snuggled against him, wrapping an arm over his chest and resting your head on his shoulder. You shut your eyes just for a moment, until you felt him move oh so subtly.

You could figure what he was doing by his uneven breaths and the way the sheets shifted above his waist. You could just picture the way his hand would wrap around his cock, rising and falling, wrapping around the head and smearing his precum all over his length.

Opening your eyes, you saw he was already ahead of your fantasy, his far knee bent to allow him more space as his hand moved furiously up and down his length.

“Mm, were you dreaming about me again?” You teased, snuggling closer to him. You shifted your position, closing your hand around his hardened cock and feeling him twitch at the contact.

Moving your hand slowly, you watched him shut his eyes. His mouth fell open and since he was no longer afraid of waking you, he let out a low groan.

“What could possibly have gotten you this hard?” You asked, raking your teeth against the skin of his neck before kissing it. Dwalin twitched again in your hand, a strangled noise leaving his lips.

“You were,” He paused, trying to get the words out coherently, “Ah, Mahal I want you.”

“But I don’t even know _how_ you want me.” You teased, wanting to hear about his dream, “How can I help if you don’t tell me?”

You stopped stroking him, holding him firmly in your grip and he groaned, his head falling back further into the pillow. He licked his lips, “Sit on me.”

“Happily.” You agreed, moving to your knees to pull the sheets back. You started to move to straddle his thighs before he stopped you.

“Not there.” He said, “I want to taste you.”

Ah, that could be arranged.

“Oh, really?” You asked, “You’re sure?”

He nodded, eyes locked on yours and you started to lift your nightdress over your waist. He started to pull you back towards him, pushing your dress up your back as he strained his neck to lap at your core.

“Ah!” You were surprised he hadn’t even let you get to him before he got to work. He wrapped an arm around your waist and the other around your thighs, pulling you back with him as he laid back down. When you were sitting in place, he really got going, sucking on your clit as you moaned, “Must’ve been a good dream.”

He had never been so eager to get between your legs- well, he had, but this felt different. What you would give to know what that dream had been about. He moaned beneath you, _moaned_. You weren’t even stroking him and he was moaning like he was close to finishing already.

That was hardly fair. His poor cock was stiff and waiting for you to pay it some attention. You started to stroke him again, pressing kisses along his length as you smeared more of his precum down his cock.

He hadn’t so much as slowed down between your legs, making you fall forward as his tongue relentlessly attacked your clit. You were so close, “Dwalin-”

Your nails dug into his thigh as you came, though he still didn’t stop.

“You need to tell me about this dream.” You insisted, biting his thigh after your orgasm. Even after you had neglected his cock for so long, it only took a few strokes for him to cum. You licked him clean, stroking him a few more times as you felt a second orgasm start to build, “Oh my- Dwalin!”

He had stopped, the devious bastard. Though you barely had time to properly complain before he was sucking on his fingers and running them against your sex. You could hear the smugness in his voice as he asked, “You don’t want me to breathe?”

“Didn’t seem like you wanted to.” You pointed out as he slid two of his thick digits inside of you, thrusting with a sort of expertise that could only come from Dwalin.

“A lovely last meal.” He joked, kissing your thigh as he pumped his fingers quicker, “There’s my girl.”

You cried out, seeing stars as you came again. It felt like he could make you come undone without even trying. He lapped once more at your sensitive clit, laughing as you shivered from the contact.

“Care for another?” He asked, running his hand up your back.

“You’re terrible.” You breathed, though that was far from a ‘no’.

He laughed, letting you move from his face. You sat back, laying by his thighs as you caught your breath. He reached out, stroking your leg, “Would you rather go back to sleep?”

“If it means you having another one of those dreams? It’s tempting.” You admitted.

“It was a good one.” He agreed, “But, I like _actually_ having you sitting on my face, squirming with pleasure. Coming undone right atop me.”

Ooh that sneaky little-

You moved to your knees, stroking his length a few times as it grew harder in your grasp, “One more, then sleep.”

Dwalin agreed eagerly, as you lowered yourself onto him. It took you a moment to adjust to his size before you started to move. His hands went to your hips, helping you bounce up his length as you shuddered, already sensitive.

Another orgasm came up fast and Dwalin saw how close you were getting. He caught up with you quickly, and brought his hand to rub your clit, to send you over the edge as he began to finish. You were a mere second behind him, collapsing in exhaustion beside him once more.

“What am I going to do with you?” You asked, catching your breath. You could tell by his grin that he had a few more ideas, but you just laughed, “We need to sleep, come on.”

“If you insist.” He agreed, pulling the covers back over the two of you and pressing close against you, “Sweet dreams, ghivasel.”

You had to be the luckiest woman in history. Your loving and doting husband was worth the world to you.


	5. Ode to My One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin’s anniversary gift for his wife is both unexpected and endearing.

It was nearly the week before your anniversary when Dwalin realized his horrible, unforgiveable mistake. With all of the work he’d had on his plate lately, he had overlooked the day completely. There wasn’t enough time with all of his work to be able to forge anything decent, and his one didn’t deserve anything less than perfect.

So, as everyone parted ways, he broke into a run until he caught up with his brother, at that point in full panic mode. He stopped him in the middle of the hall, startling him as his eyes went wide before he laughed at his brother.

“Afternoon, brother.” He said, smiling as if he didn’t notice his brother’s state, “How are you today?”

“What do I do?” He asked, ignoring the question as his panic raised his voice, “I can’t believe I forgot.”

Balin had to put the pieces together, though with the timing of his predicament, it was fairly obvious.

“You haven’t really forgotten, you’ve got time.” Balin assured him, “You could put together, a nice poem, perhaps?”

The blank expression on his brother’s face just about answered his question, but Balin was no less stubborn. He had the same genes after all, neither of the brothers had been known to be flexible when they got their minds set to something.

“Yes, a poem.” Balin nodded, having decided for his brother, “It’ll be good for you, to use your words.”

Dwalin had to agree, that could be a good gift. He was never the best with words, so if he could manage to give you the right words just once, he could show you how much you really meant to him.

“I don’t know the first thing about poems.” Dwalin growled, hoping to come up with a better idea before his brother got him fully involved in that project.

“Not to worry, I know enough for the both of us.” Balin winked, before starting down the hall again, “Firstly, there’s the misconception of rhymes, not all poems have to rhyme you know.”

Dwalin started after him, trying to remember all that he could. After all, this was the best option on the table for the time being, and if he could do it well enough, he knew you would love it.

Almost a full week later, and there had been no notable progress on your gift.

Dwalin couldn’t believe he was doing this. It was a terrible idea. This was the absolute last time he ever listened to his brother.

His poem was horrific, worse than horrific, his poem would’ve been better if Thranduil had written it. Dwalin sneered as he realized that was probably true and crunched up yet another piece of paper.

He tossed it into the fire, not even bothering to look as he did so. If he had, he would’ve seen the various pages littering the floor just before the fireplace, where he had aimed to high, and the pages had bounced back his way.

He had nearly set the ink to the page again when he heard the doorknob turn. He scrambled to cover any sign of what he had been doing, and after tackling the desk, checked the fireplace.

He knocked the chair back when he jerked up, and gathered all the pages to throw them into the fire before you came in. He tossed the armful atop the burning log and poked them to crush them faster.

“Starting a fire, are you?” You asked, shutting the door behind you.

Dwalin laughed nervously, “Didn’t think you’d want to come home to the cold.”

“I’m surprised you’re home so soon.” You pointed out, setting a book down on your bed before removing your cloak, “You’re never home before I am.”

Once the last paper had turned to ash, he set down the poker and turned your way. It didn’t take long for him to guess where you had been. After all, your cheeks were flushed and rosy, the cloak and shoulders of your top were wet, not to mention the amount of snow you had tracked into the room, that was quickly turning to miniature puddles.

“What were you doing outside in the cold?” He asked, taking your hands in his to warm them up.

“Ori was giving me a lesson, we worked on nature today.” You said, sliding a hand out of his grip and flipping the book open to reveal your work, “I’m getting better, don’t you think?”

“Aye, that’s much nicer than the dog you drew.” He reminded you of one of the first drawings you had done in months. It hadn’t been your best work, to say the least.

“It was an elk.” You corrected, “It had antlers and everything, what dog has antlers?”

“That’s what I was wondering.” He teased, before bringing the hand he still had in his, to his lips. He looked back at your new drawing, “This is nice, but I don’t think it’s worth you catching your death.”

“I’m already warming up.” You swore, “What about you? Why did you come home so early?”

“The rest of the lads wanted to get home, Thorin let us go.” He said, brushing it off so you wouldn’t get suspicious.

“That was nice of him.” You said, lighting up as you realized, “Do you think he’ll do the same tomorrow? I want to spend our anniversary together.”

“I’ll be here, not even the king could keep me away.” He promised, though, he still wasn’t sure about the gift. 

* * *

He had finally finished a poem that he didn’t immediately hate. It had taken a while, finding rhymes were much harder in common tongue. Sure, Balin said poems didn’t have to rhyme, but he thought it sounded better if they do.

With that out of the way, he set up the rest of it.

The table was set for two, and a few courses would be ready to be served when you arrived.

“Well, well, well, it looks like my husband has been busy.” You announced your arrival, causing Dwalin to stop setting up and set down the last plate.

“All for you my love.” He said, coming to raise your hand to his lips, “I know I’m not the most romantic dwarf…”

“Nonsense, you did all this didn’t you?” You asked, gesturing to the room, “I love you Dwalin.”

“I love you too.” He swore, wrapping an arm around your middle to pull you into a kiss.

After sitting down to eat, and making it through the courses, Dwalin stood and set his napkin on the table.

“Getting more wine?” You asked, checking your drink, “I could use some.”

“Of course.” He agreed, “But first, I have something for you.”

“Do you?” You asked, setting your drink back down and giving him your full attention as he produced a piece of folded parchment, “What’s this?”

You had never seen your husband in such rare form. He had a tint to his cheeks and neck- and not just from the wine. He unfolded the parchment, took a breath and went to read from the page. He stopped himself, before admitting, “I’m not a poet, this was Balin’s idea.”

Your heart swelled at the idea of your big burly husband sitting down to write sappy poetry, “I can’t wait to hear it.”

He took a breath and went to begin. His super flustered recitation of his first poem and white knuckled grip on the paper as he recites it were more than endearing.

It was full of awful metaphors, comparing your eyes to stars and gems. Not to mention rhymes like “wife/life” and “heart/art” when mentioning your hobby. Sure, he wasn’t gifted with words, but you loved every second of it.

It wasn’t the best poem, but you couldn’t have cared less. Your husband had written the most perfect piece of all time in your eyes.

“That’s it.” He finished, avoiding your gaze as the red of his neck deepened, “I know it’s not good-”

“Don’t you even say that.” You said, rising to your feet and throwing the napkin on the table, “Just taking the time to do that for me, you are the sweetest thing.”

You pulled him into a kiss, embarrassing him further, much to your amusement. When you pulled apart, you went in search of your journal, “I’ve something for you as well.”

You flipped through the pages, feeling his curious gaze on you the entire time, until you found the drawing you were looking for.

“I know I’m not the best.” You began, “But Ori’s been teaching me about drawing faces, and I wanted to put it to good use, so…”

You showed him the drawing, of an expression very few had seen on your husband. He was relaxed, laughing, eyes squinting shut and a broad grin plastered across his face. It was your favorite way to see him.

“It’s wonderful.” He promised, pulling you to his side as he admired it. He pressed a kiss to your hair, before looking back at the drawing, “Truly the work of an artist.”

“Stop it you.” You couldn’t help but feel proud of that compliment, even if he was just buttering you up, “But that poem of yours, that was really something.”

“No, no, this is far nicer.” He argued, “Though, I am missing something.”

You worried that you had messed something up and took your journal in one hand to turn it your way. He had his tattoos, his smile, everything seemed to be there…

“I’m missing my wife.” He revealed, and you instantly felt relieved, but swatted his chest nonetheless for teasing you, “If you can add her in, then it would be perfect.”


	6. Suspenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the royal wedding, Dwalin has a wardrobe malfunction. Reader offers to lend a hand. Hints at some NSFW.

All throughout the hall were dwarves, elves, men and even a hobbit, in attendance for the wedding reception. The ceremony had gone beautifully, and you were more than proud of your ‘nephew’ Kili. He may not have been related by blood, but he was family to you.

For the time being, you stood with Dwalin, both donning new clothes as you took in the moment.

The couple was dancing together, and all eyes were on them. They looked so happy together, and even though it was a happy day, it did still remind you of that which you had yet to find for yourself.

You were pulled from your thoughts as two loud snaps erupted from the dwarf beside you. You gave him a look, unable to figure out what in the world had happened, and he looked just as confused.

He lifted his shoulders up and down, noticing a looseness, and dropped his head back, figuring out what the cause of the noise was. He then reached to his side, where the front half of his suspenders had fallen after tearing.

You fought the urge to laugh at his expression, “You should’ve gotten a new set ages ago.”

He squinted his eyes at you before looking back at the fabric in his hand, “Think Dis will have a mending kit with her?”

When he didn’t hear you answer, so he glanced back up, just to see your mouth slightly agape. Your expression changed in an instant, and you smacked his chest with the back of your hand.

“Oi.” He said, not that you had actually hurt him, “What was that for?”

“You can’t ask the mother of the groom to mend your clothes at her son’s wedding.” You said, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Then what do you suggest I do?” He asked, “Walk around with the damn things hanging all night?”

You held your palm out, and he rose an eyebrow, “I’ll fix them.”

He couldn’t contain his laughter at that, until he saw you were serious, and now slightly offended.

It wasn’t that he was trying to offend you, after all the two of you had grown up together, along with the Durins. Once the Smaug had overtaken the mountain, and the group of you had only grown closer in Ered Luin. However, being as close as you were, Dwalin knew you were not nearly as gifted with a needle and thread as Princess Dis.

When he saw how hurt you looked that he would rather go without than have you help him, he sighed and unbuttoned them.

“Lass…” He began, setting them in your outstretched palm. You knew he had never been gifted with words, but you had learned to read into what he was saying, “Thank you.”

“Apology accepted.” You said, waving for him to follow you to an empty room to get to work. You hopped up onto the forgotten dresser, ready to get to work right away.

With the door shut behind you both, Dwalin turned to face you, right as you lifted up your skirts.

He froze, heart stalling in his chest, as he tried to figure out what to do. The two of you had clearly danced around your feelings towards the other for decades now, each of you being more stubborn than the other about admitting it. Now, he would’ve let the words spill right then and there, and just forget about the wedding.

His hesitation gave you enough time to finish what you had been doing. You produced a spool of thread and a sewing needle from a pocket you had stitched into your underskirt and flipped the fabric back down. Setting the needle between your lips, you set to work stringing out enough thread to get the job done and looked up at the statue before you.

To say Dwalin looked flustered would be an understatement, but you just shook your head, and tried to hide your smile. When you had your string ready, you pinched your needle between your fingers, but you needed something to cut the strand free with. So, you reached a hand out to him, “Do you have something I can borrow?”

He looked stunned at your question, and tried to form a coherent sentence, before his voice dropped to a grumble, “Oh, lass, I’ve got something you can borrow alright.”

After forgetting the suspenders, and setting aside your sewing supplies, Dwalin stood between your legs, and pressed his mouth to yours. You felt his hands land on your hips as his mouth hungrily attacked yours, and you grabbed the neck of his shirt to pull him closer.

He moved his hands to the furniture you were on top of, shaking it to test its strength before pulling back from you and grumbling curses at it.

“Worried it won’t stand up to the test?” You asked, moving your hands over his chest to his shoulders.

“I know what will.” He said, moving to squeeze your hips, “My room’s not far.”

You brushed your skirts back down, and gave his shoulders a gentle shove, “Make sure the coast is clear.”

Dwalin didn’t need more convincing, and poked his head out of the doorway, to ensure that nobody was paying attention. He nodded his head towards the hall, signaling for you to follow him out while you had the chance.

Getting out to the hall, the two of you snuck off to make up for the lost time, not caring in the slightest about missing the rest of the festivities.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili w/ quotes:   
> 30\. “It sounds plausible enough tonight, but wait until tomorrow. Wait for the common sense of the morning.” - H.G. Wells, The Time Machine   
> 39\. “After all, tomorrow is another day!” - Margaret Mitchell, Gone with the Wind  
> 49\. “I can’t go back to yesterday because I was a different person then.” - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland  
> Feat. Miscommunication, confessions, nearly missed chances (and more than a little bit of wine)

 

* * *

The mountain was filled with roaring laughter, off-tune song, and slurred story telling as the night wore on. To celebrate the new treaty between the elves and the dwarves, Thranduil had sent enough wine to quench the thirst of the entire mountain, for quite some time. Or, so he had thought. What he had anticipated to last a good few months, would surely be gone before the week was up. At least, with the way everyone was putting it back.

You had hardly anticipated the wine to be so potent, and at the end of the night, though you felt alright sitting, you were a bit wobbly on your feet.

You braced yourself against the bar for a moment, trying to get your bearings, before one of your close friends approached you.

“Need a hand?” He offered, the wine had had a gentler affect on him, with his higher tolerance- dwarrow were far more impressive in regards to what they could stomach, and Fili was no exception.

After a moment, you accepted his help, and he told the others he’d be bringing you back to your room.

“Good on you lad,” Bofur slurred, well further into the stash than some of the others, “‘s about time you two got together.”

He got elbowed in the ribs to quiet him down, and your escort shook his head before bringing you to the hall.

You noticed he was a bit unsteady on his feet as well, but what amazed you the most was how level headed you still felt. Normally, you hadn’t the ability to keep your mouth shut, but tonight, you were doing marvelously.

You might have been a bit overconfident in your ability to keep your thoughts to yourself, as you let your mind wander to the blond beside you. He really was handsome, you had noticed that straightaway- but why did he look so amused?

“A couple glasses of wine really loosens that tongue of yours, eh?” He asked, teasing you just a bit, “Can’t say I’m not flattered.”

“You heard that?” You asked, realizing you may not have kept your thoughts completely to yourself after all. Oh boy.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He beamed as he assured you, “In fact, you can continue, if you’d like. I certainly don’t mind hearing it.”

You shook your head, trying to maintain some level of reason, “If I start talking, I’ll start telling you things you don’t need to know.”

“You can tell me things.” He promised, keeping an eye on you as the two of you started up the stairs, “Here, watch your step now.”

“Oh no you don’t.” You told him, focusing on the stairs, “You just want to see me make an ass of myself.”

He laughed at that, though assured you it wasn’t true, “I’ve just missed you, there’s been so much to get done.”

Your heart fluttered at his confession, “I’ve missed you too.”

By then, you had reached the top of the staircase, and continued along, in silence for a moment.

“You know, railings might be a good investment.” You pointed out, “Tell your uncle that could be his next big project.”

“I will.” He said, before switching the topic, “How have you been? I don’t think I’ve seen you for… What? Nearly two weeks now?”

“Twelve days.” You corrected, having made note of the time. You had stayed in the mountain for a chance to get even closer with him, but now you hardly ever saw him.

“What was that?” He asked, and you realized you must have said more aloud than you had intended.

“Twelve days.” You repeated, feeling your face heat up, and hoping you could blame it on the drink.

“It felt like longer.” He admitted. Had you been more levelheaded, you would’ve made note of his tone- he must’ve heard your earlier comment, but you didn’t pick up on it in your current state.

When you made it back to your room, you almost wished the walk was longer. Soon enough he’d be gone for another two weeks, leaving you to reconsider your choice to stay.

He brought you inside, and you took a seat on the edge of your bed, before looking up at him. What you would do for a chance to let him know how you felt. Now was hardly the right time, you’d be so much less eloquent than you wanted to be. You didn’t want him thinking the wine was the reason you cared so much for him.

He smiled your way, and took your coat, hanging it over the edge of the bed as you kicked your shoes off.

“I’ve really missed you Y/N.” He repeated, brushing your hair behind your ear. You had missed the significance of the action in your current state, and didn’t realize that you had rested your cheek against his hand, before he removed it and sat beside you.

You had fallen head over heels for Fili, and now he was being so considerate and helpful, it really wasn’t helping your case. If you were courting, or even married, then you could’ve leaned over and kissed the living daylights out of him. He was sitting within reach after all…

“We should get married.” You recognized your voice, but wondered where the hell that had come from. Who had authorized you to say such a bold thing, and to a prince of all people? Thanks to the wine, you thought little of it, and just waited for a reaction from him.

He rested his hand on yours for a moment, before patting it gently. He was avoiding your gaze, and you couldn’t quite read his expression, “You don’t really mean that. Let’s get you to bed.”

“I do.” You swore, “I should’ve told you a long time ago, but I never had the guts.”

He locked eyes with you for a moment, looking hopeful that there was a chance for you both. Instead, he just shook his head, moving to busy himself by turning down the sheets for you, _“It seems plausible tonight, but wait until tomorrow. Wait for the common sense of the morning.”_

You felt a surge of hope when he had begun, but realized quickly that he was turning you down.

_“After all, tomorrow’s another day.”_ He said, forcing a smile as he looked your way, “Come on now, get some rest.”

Oh, couldn’t help but feel that you had undoubtedly made a terrible fool of yourself, “Fili, I-”

He silenced you as he kissed the top of your head, “When the wine has run its course, we’ll talk again.”

You felt completely and utterly rejected as he left. You climbed into bed, and tried not to feel devastated, but the one who you cared the most for had just declined your affections. All you could hope for, was that you wouldn’t remember come morning.

Fili never returned to the others, instead going off to his own room as well. He was kicking himself for how he handled the situation, he had wanted to let you know how much he cared for you for some time now, but you had built up the courage before him. The worst part was, he hadn’t known how to react to it, and made a mess out of what should’ve been a wonderful night.

He tried to fall asleep, but kept revisiting the conversation, and how your face had fallen when he tried to talk some sense into you. He should’ve handled it better.

After a particularly restless night for the two of you, the wine had left you with a pounding headache. It took most of the morning to clear out, and partway into the afternoon you were finally able to leave your room and get some food.

As you made your way through the halls, you recalled the night before, and suddenly found yourself without an appetite.

“Y/N.” Kili called, catching your attention. His demeanor changed when he saw your expression, “What happened? You looked so happy last night.”

_“I can’t go back to yesterday because I was a different person then.”_ You told him. Now that you knew Fili didn’t feel the same, you had no reason to stay in Erebor, you had to go start packing. Though, if Kili was already here, you may as well say your goodbyes, “I’m going to miss you.”

He rose an eyebrow, and as you pulled him into a hug, he patted your back a couple of times, “Why? Are you going somewhere?”

“I’ll probably go to Dale first, figure the rest out from there.” You admitted, pulling back from him, “Maybe I’ll go visit Bilbo.”

“Bilbo? What did Fili do last night?” Kili asked, sounding genuinely worried, “He said something stupid didn’t he?”

“No, Kili, we just want different things.” You said, before admitting, “He doesn’t care for me the same way I do for him.”

Kili was at a loss for words, his brother had droned on and on about his feelings towards you, how he could’ve messed it all up in one night was beyond comprehension.

He tried to convince you to stay, but you wouldn’t listen, and went back to your room. Kili, on the other hand, broke into a sprint to try and catch his brother.

When you were back in your room, you realized you didn’t need very long at all to pack, and decided to wash up first. After you scrubbed yourself clean of any nonsense, you dressed and put your pack together.

You jumped as your door suddenly burst open, to reveal a breathless Fili.

“What are you doing-?” You began to ask, releasing the buckle you were about to clasp shut as he interrupted you.

“You can’t go.” He pleaded, “I’ve be an ass, I know, but please, don’t go.”

You shook your head, not even a little bit sure about the mixed messages he was giving you, “We’re obviously on very different pages here. If you can’t see a future with me, then I have nothing keeping me here.”

“You’re the only one I see a future with.” He said, stepping up to you, “I apologize if I made you think otherwise, but Y/N, I love you.”

You had wanted to hear him say that for so long, but in the back of your mind, you were still worried, “It didn’t seem that way last night.”

“Last night I was a fool.” He said, taking your hand in his, “I was afraid that it was only the wine speaking, and you didn’t truly feel the same. I thought if you still loved me today, then I could tell you.”

“I’ve loved you for months now.” You told him, “If that’s not enough…”

“It is, you are.” He swore, “I was just too blind to see.”

You were skeptical of his sudden change of heart, but decided to give him a chance to defend himself, “You really think I should stay?”

“Yes! Absolutely.” He said, “Y/N please, you mean too much to me for me to just let you leave.”

“If I did stay,” you said hesitantly, not wanting to get your hopes up just yet, “What would we be? I’m not going to stay and be a friend, just to watch you marry some other girl.”

“Never.” He promised, as he cupped your face in his hands. He moved without hesitation, no longer afraid that you may not feel the same, as he pressed his lips to yours. You moved just as quickly, gripping the fabric of his tunic as you savored the moment you had been waiting so long for.

He pulled back for a split second, before pressing short quick kisses to your lips, “I am such a fool.”

“You can be, it’s alright though.” You teased him, “We could’ve been together months ago.”

“The greatest mistake I’ve ever made.” He swore, moving one hand to the back of your neck to deepen the kiss.


	8. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin’s had enough of his nephew and his wife. Borderline NSFW

The first time it happened, was completely an accident. The door was supposed to be locked, to prevent that exact thing from happening.

Since Dis wanted to see the super moon with her whole family, Thorin was sent off to gather the boys.

He began with Fili, expecting Kili to be harder to find. Fili was always the more level headed of the two, reminded Thorin of himself compared to his own brother.

Expecting to have to wake his nephew, Thorin’s soft knock wasn’t heard by the couple inside the room. It wasn’t until after he pushed the door open, and saw the two, that his smile fell and was replaced by a deep red flush.

They hadn’t ceased, not even noticing his arrival, until a loud moan sent him back out the door. The loud slam caught their attention, and they stopped long enough to exchange confused looks.

“Probably nothing.”

* * *

The second time, was not Thorin’s fault. He had been cautious around the two since the first night, not nearing their quarters unless he knew only one of them was there.

Of course, they were young, they were in love, and sometimes they were far from their room when the mood struck.

Thorin was heading to prep for a meeting he would have with Bard later that day. The new trade policy was taking up quite a bit of everyone’s time, and they were so close to finalizing it.

He was reviewing the papers as he walked, and he half pushed the door open, freezing in his place as he heard “Y/N!”.

He caught sight of more than he wanted to as they saw him. They quickly covered themselves and tried to apologize.

Thorin shook his head, and their lackluster apologies stopped, before he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fili, you knew the meeting was scheduled to be in here.”

“That’s today?” His nephew asked, looking as if he just remembered, before Thorin sent the two to clean up.

After watching his nephew light up and lead her to the door, he added, “Separately.”

* * *

The next time it happened, he knew he had to do more than just scold them.

He had caught the two in the library, by the ancient texts he was getting for Balin, who was bedridden with a terrible cold. Thorin knew that if he didn’t bring him the texts, he would break doctor’ s orders to get them on his own.

Not having expected to run into anyone, Thorin was stunned to hear low voices when he entered the library. He continued in his search, and found the two, a row over from the shelf he needed, entirely indecent, with a table pushed up against the wall. 

“That is it.” He declared, startling the two. Fili tried to protest, as he covered his wife with his discarded shirt, but Thorin was having none of it, “Fili, you are a prince, it is high time you act like it. The two of you are in a library, for Mahal’s sake! Some of these texts are sacred.”

He gave them privacy enough to get dressed, and once he heard the rustling of fabric stop, he turned to face them, arms crossed over his chest.

“What you do in private, is none of my business.” He said, “But, the second you bring it out into the rest of the mountain, or neglect your duties, it becomes my problem.”

The couple before him had turned into scolded children, clearly embarrassed at having been caught.

“Now, until you act like responsible adults, I’m afraid you’ll need to spend some time considering what you’ve done.” He said.

“It won’t happen again, uncle.” Fili swore, taking his wife’s hand and going to leave.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson that easily.” Thorin stopped them, watching as the couple grew wide eyed, “Time out, both of you.”

An hour later, Dwalin walked into the library, only to stumble upon the three of them.

“What have they done?” He asked, catching Thorin’s attention.

The King was leaning against a table, keeping a careful eye on the situation. The couple was sat on two chairs, on opposite sides of the room, each one wearing a scowl.

Thorin told him with a look, and the warrior let out a chuckle, “I’ll leave you to it, just need to get Balin the texts he wanted. I caught him in the hallway, trying to get down here himself.”

Thorin nodded, and let Dwalin do as he needed. When he walked by the prince, Fili grabbed his sleeve.

“Take us with you.” He pleaded, his voice not louder than a whisper.

“Would you like me to add another hour?” Thorin asked, and Fili grumbled, before releasing Dwalin.

“Fili, stop.” Y/N whispered, “I’m already going to be late, your mother is going to kill me.”

The prince agreed, and apologized to his uncle. He knew his wife had it worse, if she had to deal with his mother.

“You had plans with Dis?” Thorin asked. Y/N nodded, and he took her by surprise, “You may go.”

Fili’s jaw dropped, but his wife beamed, practically jumping from her seat.

“Thank you Thorin, bye Fee!” She tried not to laugh at him as she left. Even as she walked down the hall she could hear her husband arguing for his own release, which, knowing Thorin, would not be happening any time soon.


	9. Not an Overreaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request: Fili x reader where Dwalin’s daughter gets caught with her boyfriend. NSFW

It had been far too long since you’d been alone with your one. Your schedule was packed but with Fili’s being the way it was- it had been nearly impossible for the two of you to get together.

Which is why when your father and uncle Balin went off for dinner, you found Fili at the door.

In seconds you pulled him in, savoring being in his arms again and the feeling of his lips on yours- it was wonderful.

“Dwalin’s not around, is he?” Fili asked, just checking. It seemed too good to be true that your father wouldn’t be there.

“He’s with my uncle, they’ll be gone for a while.” You assured him, taking his hand to bring him to your bedroom.

You weren’t even through the door before his hands snaked around your hips from behind, his lips trailing along the left side of your neck.

“I’ve missed you.” He said, pressed up against you so you could feel just how much he had missed you. You pressed back into him, hearing him suck in a breath. He nipped at your neck, “Minx.”

He ran his tongue over where he had just bitten, before suckling the same spot, knowing how much you liked it.

You leaned your head to the right, giving him a better angle. His hands traveled up your middle, until his fingertips were brushing the undersides of your breasts over your shirt. Suddenly, you realized you were wearing far too much clothing.

“Fili.” You said, gasping as he gently bit the spot again, “The bed.”

He hummed in agreement and went over to your bed, throwing himself down on his back and grinning at you, “How do you want me?”

He propped himself on his elbows, as you approached the bed. You tugged his pants down, not wasting the time to remove them all the way, before straddling his lap and bunching your skirts up to pool around your legs. Fili sat up, gripping your hips as you leaned in to close the gap between you two.

One of his hands moved to your leg, sliding up and under your skirts and he laughed, “Nothing underneath? You were expecting me then?”

You could feel his arousal between your legs, it had been too long since you were together. You lined his cock up and lowered yourself down onto him.

You started a slow pace, grinding down on top of him. His grip on your hip tightened and he pulled back from the kiss and dropped his head down. You gasped as he began to thrust up, matching your movements.

“Oh Mahal, I love you.” He breathed against your collarbone, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” You admitted, feeling his hand travel to your inner thighs, trying to catch you up to him as his thrusting picked up speed. You caught him in another kiss as he began to rub your clit, desperately trying not to come undone and leave you unsatisfied.

“Shit.” Fili muttered, his movements growing jerkier, “Please.”

At that moment, the front door opened, and you heard your father calling for you.

“Y/N? Are you home?” He called, heading for your room, “Your uncle got us a table.”

You climbed off of Fili, both of you terrified to be caught by him, but not thinking straight. The two of you fumbled with your clothing, trying to get covered and barely succeeding.

Your father was in your room before you or Fili could even move from the bed. He looked to be processing the situation, looking from you to the disheveled prince beside you. Fili turned white as a ghost under your father’s intense gaze.

“What are you two doing?” He asked, sounding far too calm for it to be genuine.

“We were- we aren’t- it’s not what it looks like.” Fili tried to explain, knowing he wasn’t going to believe him.

“Adad, weren’t you supposed to be out with Uncle Balin?” You asked nervously.

“I wanted to invite you to join us, so you wouldn’t have to eat alone.” Dwalin said, squeezing his fist as he saw just how disheveled you both looked. If he had been a moment later, Mahal knows the sorts of indecent things you two would have gotten to.

The room was dead silent as Dwalin inhaled sharply, having caught sight of a freshly forming hickey on his daughter’s neck.

“Prince or no, I’ll kick your arse for doing that to my baby girl.” Dwalin threatened, his voice frighteningly even. Fili went pale and you kneeled on the bed to be a buffer between the two.

“Adad, please, I’m an adult.” You tried to talk some sense into him, knowing it was likely that he would ignore you in his rage, “So is Fili, we are two consenting adults who care very much about one another.”

“Have you two done… this before?” He asked, his steady façade crumbling when he watched Fili shake his head no while you nodded yes. You weren’t going to let him bully the one you cared about, you would tell him the truth, “I’ll kill you.”

He lunged at Fili, who looked just downright terrified and dodged him by rolling across to the foot of the bed. Seeing his opening while Dwalin pushed himself off of the mattress, Fili bolted for the door.

“I love you!” He called over his shoulder, “Please don’t let him kill me!”

“Adad, please be reasonable.” You asked.

“I’m a reasonable dwarf.” He said, standing once more, “But, I’m also a father, who must defend his daughter against the dishonorable intentions of young dwarrow. Especially that young dwarrow.”

He pushed his sleeves up and was out the door, calling for Fili as he went after him.

“Run all you’d like boy, I’ll find you eventually.” He warned.

Well, you had better tell your uncle that your father wouldn’t be joining him for dinner anymore. Maybe he could talk your father out of hunting your intended.


	10. Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili brings you to the Shire with him. Thorin thinks he’s being clever, spiting the wizard by asking you to join the company. He doesn’t know what’s coming.

The company was crowded around Bilbo’s table, the poor hobbit was about to lose his mind in the hallway as Gandalf and Thorin argued over whether or not Y/N should join them. Fili and Kili had brought her along and at least one brother was determined to have her join the quest.

Gandalf argued that there were enough members of the company, there was no reason to drag you along as well. Thorin on the other hand, felt that the wizard was trying to control his quest to help his people reclaim their homeland. He wanted to remind the wizard who was in charge, besides, he had known you since you were young. He was confident you would be a decent addition to the company.

Gandalf just shrugged as Thorin insisted to have you sign the contract, looking away from Oakenshield’s smug smirk.

Balin handed the contract over, already unfolded for you to sign, explaining it a bit as you tuned him out.

Your eyes were locked on Fili’s across the table, both of you knowing what chaos your signature would bring. Still, you weren’t about to pass up the opportunity to help reclaim the mountain.

You didn’t even bother looking it over before you signed the bottom, unable to fight the smile as you saw the letters drying on the page before you handed it to Balin.

He looked over the document, “Ah, well, everything looks to be in order-”

You began to panic as Balin reread it and looked at you. Your gaze shot back to Fili, who’s focus was switching between each of your eyes with a sense of urgency that told Balin all he needed to know.

“What is it?” Thorin asked, not catching on as he moved to stand right next to Balin.

The older dwarf handed him the contract, letting him read it for himself. Thorin was a bit surprised to say the least, and didn’t know what to make of the signature, but eventually caught on.

The wizard coughed as he sat smoking, catching Thorin’s attention long enough for him to see that the wizard had been playing him. He had known all along.

“I see.” Thorin said, trying to appear as levelheaded. He handed the contract back to Balin, “I see no problem here, except in that I have yet to offer my congratulations.”

“Congratulations?” Kili asked, leaning closer to his brother and setting his hand on his shoulder, equally out of the loop, “I didn’t get congratulated for joining, did you?”

“Welcome Y/N Durin, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Balin announced, stunning the company into silence. They weren’t simpletons, they knew that you were close to Fili. When they heard the name change, they put it together that the two of you had eloped before arriving at the Shire.

Kili’s expression was the most priceless of them all. He was wide eyed at the revelation and his jaw had dropped but his hand remained on his brother’s shoulder. Eventually he broke into a grin and laughed as he clapped his hand down on Fili’s shoulder, “Congratulations brother!”

“Didn’t you come here with them lad?” Bofur asked, wondering how Kili had missed that his brother had eloped. He had traveled the entire trip with the newlyweds and didn’t notice a thing.

“That’s why they left so early.” Ori whispered, putting the details together, “Congratulations.”

“I say drinks are in order.” Dwalin said, clapping a hand on Thorin’s back, able to read his stunned expression better than some of the others. He figured that his friend would need it after that news.

“Yes, drinks.” Thorin agreed.

Soon enough, drinks and food were covering the table as everyone dug in. The seats had been shuffled so you could sit next to your husband, who had eased up once the news was out in the open. He went into the hall to help bring the ales in and even climbed up onto the table to help hand them out, “Ale? Ale? Who wants an ale?”

Over the course of the night, after a few ales, Kili was enthusiastically calling you his sister as he hung off your arm. Originally, Thorin had meant to get some planning done but the celebration came first.

Even though he was set off from the group, Thorin was still celebrating with them. Once their host had calmed down about the dishes, he stopped to talk to Thorin.

“Congratulations, a wedding. That’s quite exciting.” Bilbo began, “Course, they could’ve had better timing, what with the dragon and all.”

“He gets that from his mother.” Thorin replied, “Never one for timing either.”


	11. Golden Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company finds out Y/N’s birth year and think she’s much older than she really is. Kili tries to fix the situation, not wanting her to hate him for his poor choice of words.

The whole company had settled for the night, eaten dinner and now were scattered around camp puffing on pipes, joking and sharing tales with one another.

Somehow, the Durin boys got onto the topic of birthdays, and roped you into their conversation.

“Y/N? When’s your birthday?” Kili asked, beaming as he tried to ask a lady her age without offending her.

You moved to sit by them, before sharing the full date, and noticing strange reactions straight away. Unbeknownst to you, behind the blank stares, they were trying to figure how someone born near the start of the third age could still look so young in 2941.

“She’s gotten her own birth year wrong.” Someone muttered.

“She can’t be that old.” You heard and turned to see blank stares, clear disbelief, some slack jaws and squinting eyes from the rest of the company.

“Excuse me, I think I know when I was born.” You shared, “Just because it’s a different time here doesn’t mean I’m not telling the truth.”

“Then you really were born that early into the third age?” Ori asked, curious as ever.

“Well, yes, I suppose I was.” You replied. Sure, you hadn’t been born in the third age per say, but back home, which was years in the past compared to Middle Earth.

Bofur was the next to try and understand, “… You’ve aged well.”

“Are you sure you’re not part elf?” Thorin asked, clearly having grown suspicious at this newfound information.

“Positive.” You nodded, “Cross my heart.”

Then was the kicker, “You are so old.”

“Hey!” You turned back to Kili, “In my world I’m younger than you, so who’s really old here?”

He grew wide eyed at your outburst. He had always been taught to respect your elders, the last thing he should’ve done was mock you for your age, but why were you so upset about it?

Clearly the rest of the company didn’t believe you either, and that was incredibly frustrating. Balin came over, and you hoped he would talk some sense into the rest of them, but he focused on you instead.

“Don’t mind them, you look lovely for your age.” Balin assured with a gentle pat on the hand.

That was it, you were going to be pouting for days. Balin just put the last nail in the coffin.

You got up, and stormed off, to the edge of camp far from the others. There, you set up your things, and laid down with your back to them.

That was when Bilbo returned with the wizard from their scouting of the area. Straightaway, the hobbit noticed something was wrong.

“Now what’s happened here?” He asked, “Why is Y/N already asleep?”

“Kili called her old.” Fili said, earning a swat from his brother, “What? You did.”

Kili felt overwhelmingly guilty over what he had done and sat through the lecture from Gandalf while wringing his shirt’s hem to bits.

“I’ll go apologize.” He swore, getting to his feet. He parted from the group, and made his way to where you were, standing behind you as he tried to find the proper words for his apology, “Y/N?”

“What, have you come to the wise old woman for advice?” You scoffed, refusing to turn and face him. Sure, it was stupid to be so angry over a misunderstanding, but you couldn’t help it. The last thing you wanted was for him of all people to think you were some sort of ancient character.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you that.” He said, “I never meant to offend you.”

Damn, of course he was being sweet now. That made it so much harder to stay angry at him.

“Well you did.” You replied, “For the record, I am not in fact hundreds of years old.”

“You would know better than I.” He admitted, “If the wizards could bring you here to me- us, anything is possible.”

He cursed himself for his stumble, and brushed his hair back out of habit, hoping you hadn’t noticed.

“Goodnight Kili.” You said, the underlying anger in your voice having vanished. You had undoubtedly heard a hint towards some sort of feeling, and you would like to end the night on a good note, “Although, I should tell you that I feel incredibly lucky to have been given the chance to meet you.”

He was at a loss for words now, and just smiled, nodding repeatedly even though your back was to him. You rolled to lay on your back, turning just enough to see him, “Even if you’re less than charming sometimes."


	12. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also a request: Kili and Y/N reunite after their first meeting on the shore. She gets a bit of a surprise.

_‘At least the ride to Erebor was a short one.’_ You thought, the mountain’s entry growing closer as you grew even more nervous. You were riding to the mountain to see the dwarf who had caught your eye on the riverbank after the dragon fell.

You had been with the other survivors, searching the crowd for anyone who needed help among the wreckage, when you spotted the group of dwarves who had arrived shortly before the attack.

One of them stuck out to you straightaway, you definitely would’ve remembered him.

You must’ve been staring, because he straightened up, turning away from the boat and straight at you. His eyes went wide for a moment, and you surely would’ve missed it if you weren’t so captivated by him.

Your heart beat faster as he came your way, ignoring the calls of his group behind him.

In what felt like ages, he stood before you, the two of you intently looking at one another.

“What’s your name?” He finally asked, reaching out for your hand.

You managed to pull yourself away from his distracting gaze long enough to reply, “Y/N.”

“Y/N.” He breathed, a smile appearing the second your name had left his lips. He pulled your hand up in his, holding it to his chest, “Come see me, in the mountain, as soon as you’re settled.”

That was incredibly sudden of him, but you had heard the stories from the older people of the town. Dwarrow fell in love hard and fast, with one person for their whole life. If you were lucky enough to have caught the heart of- what was his name?

“I- Would you tell me your name?” You asked, more tentatively than him. He had moved with such urgency before, but now was moving more at your pace.

“Kili.” He replied, and you heard the group from the boat call his name. He bent an ear to them, but told you, “My brother, the blond one. We’re headed home.”

A different one, wearing a hat shouted towards him, only for the blond to raise a hand and stop him, as he eyed the two of you. He may have been catching on.

“Please, say you’ll come.” Kili asked, squeezing your hand just a tad. He would never admit how much his heart was pounding as he awaited your answer, but as soon as he saw you nod, he felt relief.

“Yes, yes I’ll come.” You assured him, “You should go, I don’t want them to leave you behind.”

He grinned at you, and cupped your cheek, before pressing his lips to yours. When he pulled back, he gave your hand one final squeeze and went to the boat.

You watched him head across the water, and once he was out of sight, you returned to the task at hand.

After the battle, you felt it necessary to stay and help your town rebuild their lives. You tended to some of the wounded and sick, putting the supplies you were given to good use.

Once the town was back on its feet, you joined the next caravan of merchants heading to the mountain. As soon as you were inside the mountain, you split apart from the group. They continued to the market, but you stopped to talk to the big burly dwarf who had let everyone in.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for someone. He was in Lake Town after the dragon fell.” You told him, and he made a face at you. Either he knew who you were talking about, and didn’t like it, or he just thought you were crazy. Hang on, hadn’t he been part of the group the master had welcomed? “You must know him, he traveled with you. His name is Kili.”

His expression changed and he nodded, “He’s this way.”

You followed him in relative silence, as your nerves began to spike. What if he didn’t remember who you were? Was the trip too bold? Oh, you shouldn’t have left at all.

Before you could tell him to forget it, the guard who was leading you, stopped and nodded towards an open doorway.

You considering leaving anyways, but caught sight of something that changed your mind.

Kili was hobbling over to a pitcher of water, one of legs and the opposite arm bandaged as he did so. He was visibly struggling, as he rested on a crutch to make it the distance.

“Kili!” You couldn’t stop yourself, rushing into the room and catching him by surprise.

He stumbled, startled by you he braced himself and the crutch with both hands to try and recover. The last thing he wanted to do was fall on his ass in front of you, “Y/N, you’re here.”

“You should be resting.” You said, helping him back to the cot. Once he was sitting again, you poured him a glass of water, “Here, but please, don’t hurt yourself any further.”

“I’m so glad you came.” He admitted, flattening out the blanket on his cot, “Would you stay with me?”

You stayed for a while longer, getting to know him better before his brother came, and broke into a grin.

“See? I told you she would come.” Fili said, “And you were worried she’d forgotten about you.”

Kili flushed, and cursed at his brother under his breath, but Fili just laughed at his embarrassment, and said he’d be back later on.

“Leave you two some privacy.” He winked, before leaving the two of you alone.

“Sorry about him.” Kili said, “Older brothers.”

“You really thought I’d forgotten about you?” You asked, interlocking your fingers with his, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

“When I was fighting, I was worried for a moment that I’d never see you again.” He admitted, squeezing your hand gently. He wished for a moment that his other weren’t in a sling as he wanted nothing more than to even just play with your hair, but he feared would only tangle it into knots with his nondominant hand, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Now we’ve got all the time in the world.” You told him, growing bold enough to press a kiss to his cheek, “Which doesn’t sound too bad to me.”

He hummed in agreement, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment until your lips left his cheek, “As soon as I’m out of here I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Someone cleared their throat at the doorway, and you turned to see a red-haired gentleman and an older friend of his step into the room.

“I see you’ll listen to the lass, but not your doctor.” The older of the two teased, “The King wants me to check on your progress.”

“The King?” You asked, “Wow, that’s wonderful that he cares so much about his people.”

The other man in the doorway laughed at that, “Aye, well, I’d hope he cares about this one.”

You looked at Kili confused, dropping your voice a little quieter, “Am I missing something here?”

“Does she not know?” The red-haired gentleman asked, and you began to worry that Kili may be a criminal of some kind. Could he be capable of something so terrible that the King took special interest in him?

He pulled his hand from yours, to rub the back of his neck. He then moved to brush his bangs out of his eyes, “Well, I’m kind of a prince.”

Well, you certainly hadn’t expected that. Though, you had to admit, a prince sounded much better than a master criminal.


	13. Nearly Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is about to return to Rohan, Kili panics.

The stars shone bright above the rampart, where you stood with Kili, the two of you putting off turning in for the evening. You two had been nearly attached at the hip throughout the quest, and after the battle, that had hardly changed. The rest of the company had teased you both about it, but neither of you had ever admitted that they cared for the other. 

“I don’t understand why Dwalin hasn’t killed you.” You couldn’t hide your amusement as Kili continued to tell stories from Ered Luin, “You were an absolute menace.”

“What do you mean ‘were’?” He asked, beaming your way as he added, “I still am.”

You shook your head, trying not to laugh at him, that would only spur him on. It was nearly impossible though, with his big brown eyes and incredibly contagious smile. So, you turned your attention outward, towards the city of Dale, alive with a new energy now that Bard’s people had settled down there.

It nearly reminded you of home, just seeing so many humans in one place. Dale wasn’t exactly like Rohan, but it was a great comfort to see people and customs so familiar, while you were so far away. However, that wouldn’t be the case for long. You were scheduled to leave the mountain the following day, to return home with a chest of gold that would support you and your family for years to come.

Of course, you were probably in for a lengthy lecture about running off with a band of dwarves, but you could always put the blame on the wizard who had recruited you. Everyone knew wizards were an odd bunch, you could get off the hook easily once you mentioned Gandalf’s involvement.

“Well,” You said, flattening your palms against the stone of the rampart, “I had better turn in, there’s a lot for me to do before tomorrow.”

As you said that, Kili realized you were actually going to go through with it. You were going to go home, and whatever was between the two of you, would go with you. He wanted to stop you, ask you to stay, but he just couldn’t find the words. Did he even have the right to ask that of you? Was he really that selfish?

“Of course, yeah.” He said, not sounding the least bit convincing, “You’ll want to be ready.”

You couldn’t explain it, why you felt somewhat sullied about leaving. You knew that you should’ve been so much happier to return home, but after being with the company for so long, they felt like home.

Still, you bid him goodnight, and rested a hand on his arm as you passed him, “I’m so glad to have met you, promise you’ll write me?”

His heart nearly stopped in his chest, that’s the only way he would hear from you- through letters once you were so far apart. You would go on and live your lives, you would probably get married and stop writing him back… He just nodded, hoping you wouldn’t see his expression as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing you for good, but clasped his hand over yours before he swore, “Every chance I get.”

Soon enough, you slipped your hand out of his grasp and headed for your room, while the prince lost his composure and rested his arms on the railing. He had been dreading this day, but for some reason, he had hoped you would stay.

* * *

The next morning, followed an entirely restless night for the prince. He had laid in bed, thinking of what he would do now that you were leaving. He didn’t like a single one of his options, until finally, he got an idea.

He dressed in record time, and raced out of his room, just in time to run into Dain.

The older dwarf laughed at him, “Where are you off to in such a rush lad?”

“Has she gone yet?” Kili asked, earning a laugh from his cousin.

“That girl you fancy?” He asked, “Your uncle and the others were walking her out.”

Kili didn’t have time to thank him, as he ran for the exit. He probably shouldn’t have- Oin was still worried about the knee he was shot in, but he had to stop you.

As soon as he could see the crowd, he shouted your name, and caught everyone’s attention. You stood in the midst of them, donning a new cloak, your old pack, and a small chest sat at your feet as you said your goodbyes.

“Y/N.” He repeated once he got close to the group, trying to catch his breath. He went to speak again, but you interrupted him with a hug.

“I knew you’d come, I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” You said, and he wrapped his arms tightly around you.

“I don’t want you to go.” He said, “I probably don’t have any right to ask this of you, but I know how I feel Y/N, I’m not afraid.”

You pulled back to look at his face, worried you would catch a sign that he was joking, “What are you saying?”

“Please don’t go.” He said, “I love you.”

You looked surprised to hear those words from him, and for a split second, Kili feared you may turn him down. All of his fears vanished, as you leaned in and kissed him.

It felt like a dream, there was no way that Kili was awake, that he had you in his arms. There was no way you were kissing him. Dream or no dream, he wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to kiss you back, like it was the last thing he would ever do.

“You should’ve said so sooner.” You said once you pulled apart, “Of course I’ll stay with you.”

“Thank Mahal.” He breathed, relieved he had caught you in time, “I nearly lost you.”

They heard the jingle of coins switching hands, and turned to see Balin beaming as Oin paid up.

“I had faith in you two.” Balin assured you, “Now, let’s get her things back where they belong, hm?”


	14. Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Y/N get some supplies for the company, and Nori reaches a realization.

“We’ll set up camp once we get beyond that hill.” Thorin announced, and everyone in the company thanked their lucky stars for it. The days stretched out far longer when you were stuck riding horseback nonstop.

Y/N realized that now was the perfect time to bring something up, and slowed her pony to let others pass her, until she was riding by Nori.

“We’re running low on supplies.” She whispered, and he turned an ear to her.

“And what do you suggest we do about that?” He asked, playing innocent.

The two had grown rather close over the journey, so close that Nori had even told her about some of his ‘adventures’. She knew what he had done in the past, and that he would be the most helpful for her plan. Sure Bilbo was their burglar, but if they got caught, the company couldn’t stop and wait for their release. She couldn’t risk taking Bilbo, and besides, she had complete faith in Nori.

“I heard Thorin talking to Dwalin earlier, the only reason we took this path is to avoid a town a bit to the north.” She said, “It may be our best chance.”

He nodded, and the two agreed to head over. Once camp was reached, and ponies were tied, the duo snuck off. They made it to the village and wandered until they found a marketplace.

Nori tended to draw some attention as he ‘browsed’, which is why Y/N went along. She struck up conversations and distracted people while he made use of his pockets.

Sometimes, it couldn’t be helped, and people would stare at the only dwarf in the market, leaving Y/N the opportunity to tuck some things away as well. They both made a point not to take more than they needed, they weren’t bad people, just in need of supplies and light on coin.

They went through the whole market place, and Y/N did purchase a pouch of tobacco at Nori’s advisement to appease the leader of the company when they returned.

On the way back, Nori was beaming with pride, “Well done back there, almost as if you’d done it before.”

“Personally? No.” She said, surprising him, he just laughed at that, and called her a natural as they went along.

When they arrived to camp and produced their ‘findings’ Thorin was fuming, but after being presented with the purchased tobacco, he did ease up on his stance.

“It’s only things we needed.” Y/N assured him, before joining Nori for distributing.

Soaps, spices, tobacco, bandages, a spare handkerchief, and other items were splayed out for the company to take as needed, after everyone had taken their share, Y/N reached for the remaining soap, and was stopped by Nori.

“‘Fraid that one’s mine.” He said, producing another, from his coat, “For your help.”

“You didn’t have to.” She said, accepting it anyways, she brought it to her nose, and nearly swooned, “Though, it will be nice to smell better than you lot again.”

Nori grinned at that, it seemed that they make a good team.

While Y/N went to wash up, Nori puffed on his pipe with a stupid grin on his face, until he got smacked upside the head.

“What do you think you’re doing? Taking the girl to steal from the market like that.” Dori scolded him, “If you had gotten caught, how would we have known where you were?”

Nori started to tune his brother out, it was the same speech after all. He was more interested in Y/N anyways, and how nice her hair would look braided for her.

That thought took him a bit by surprise, he had never considered romantic feelings towards the girl, but he couldn’t deny that he felt happier whenever she was around.

“Are you even listening to me?” Dori asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, won’t do it again, incredibly reckless, I know.” Nori brushed him off, and rose to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Dori asked, not done making his point.

“I need to talk to Y/N.” Nori said.

“At least let the girl dress before you intrude on her privacy.” Dori pointed out.

Nori agreed, and kept a watchful eye aimed towards the river. When Y/N got back, he would ask to braid her hair.

He patted his pockets, and frowned, before considering using the beads already in his braids. He worked one out, and noticed Dori’s strange expression.

“What do you look so smug about?” Nori asked, tucking his hair back as he set the bead aside.

“I’m not smug, just happy for you.” Dori admitted, “She’s lovely.”

Nori couldn’t hide his smile, as he agreed with his brother. Once he fixed his hair, he picked up his pipe, and kept watch on the trees for his one.

When she finally emerged, looking relieved at being clean again, she crossed camp and stuck the soap into her pack.

“Y/N, amrâlimê,” Nori caught her attention as he sat beside her. He almost asked, but nerves caught him by surprise, “You look happy.”

“I feel clean.” She beamed, noticing his hair was changed, “Are you changing your style?”

“I needed a spare bead.” He said.

“Are you going to braid someone’s hair?” She asked, remembering when the company had told her about courting customs. When she met his eyes she connected the dots, “Nori.”

“Amrâlimê,” He repeated, “Would you let me braid your hair?”

Dori watched from the fireside, beaming as Nori began to weave a braid into her hair.

After he clasped it off with a bead, she turned to kiss him, and Dori felt the tug of his heartstrings.

“Nori braided Y/N’s hair.” Ori noticed, “I knew she liked him.”

“Did you now?” Dori asked.

Ori nodded, “She was nearly as obvious as he was.”


	15. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request: Reader from our world figures out how to survive for months in the wild. Encounters Ori and helps him, in turn asks Ori if you would come home with him. Maybe showing some of Dori’s and Nori’s influence in Ori’s actions towards you.

Camping had never been your forte. The outdoors, the bugs, the weather, the lack of restrooms… it was not your favorite place to be. As a result of your lack of experience, when you wound up stranded in unfamiliar woods, you had to learn a few things.

At first, you had tried your phone, only to find that you had no service. That ruled out calling for help or even using the GPS to find your way to a road. Who knew how long you’d be stuck out in the wilderness.

After channeling your inner Bear Grylls, you had found yourself a decent enough spot to set up a camp and used whatever was around to build yourself a shelter. Over the next few days, you learned how to block out the rain, where to find some food and that there was likely something big and angry roaming the woods across the river.

It wasn’t until the third night that you heard it though, deep rumblings like roars chilled you to the bone. While you began to fret that it was a bear or a wolf, across the river, a skinchanger was chasing off orc that meant you more harm than you thought he did.

Of course, skinchangers didn’t exist where you had come from. The only thing comparable came from fiction, so you never would’ve guessed that was the sound from over the water. As your stay in the woods grew longer and you adapted to surviving in nature even further, you began to forget about the creature from over the stream.

A month and a half later, your new and improved camp had an intruder. You were so grateful to see another person, though he looked terrified.

“I-I’m so sorry.” He was shaking like a leaf, looking around for any sign of his group, “Have you seen any other dwarves come through the area?”

“Dwarves?” You repeated. What was this kid on about? Dwarves? He didn’t look like a threat and you didn’t want to make him feel any worse. “I’m afraid not, here, let’s start a fire and you can tell me about them.”

He had no idea what he was doing and you took over as he told you how he had wound up in your camp.

“My brother’s and I were heading back to our house and there was a bear.” He explained, “We got split up, I hope they’re alright.”

He worried his lip between his teeth and you tried to take his mind off of it, “I’m sure they’re fine. You must be hungry though; would you mind going to check if I’ve got enough food stored away for the two of us?”

He agreed, following your instructions as you started the fire and sat back.

“I found it!” He declared, bringing the food you had scavenged for out, “Do you live out here?”

“I have for a while.” You admitted, “I got lost and I didn’t know enough about the woods to find my way home, so I had to learn how to stay here.”

“How long have you been out here?” Ori asked.

“Forty two days.” His eyes went wide, “Though, your brothers must be close by. I’m sure we’ll be out of here in no time.”

‘No time’ turned out to be five days. You showed Ori a few of the tricks you had learned about living in nature and on one of your rounds of checking the traps, he stopped.

“Y/N?” He asked, “I think, we were heading this way when the bear came out of nowhere.”

“Do you think you can find the way out?” You asked, eager for any glimpse of civilization, a nice shower, a warm meal and a bed.

He brought you through the woods, further and further from camp until you nearly asked him to turn back and he recognized exactly where he was.

“Nori marked the tree.” Ori said, running his fingers over the notch in the bark, “This is the right way.”

The two of you carefully made your way through the trees, wary of what you may come across. Suddenly, Ori burst through the trees ahead of you and you were too slow to try and pull him back.

“Nori!” He yelled, waving his arms wide over his head to catch the attention of the stranger up ahead, “Nori!”

The other man looked up, not believing what he heard. You stayed put in the foliage as Ori was pulled into an embrace, hearing the laughter and calls for Dori to come outside.

Soon, the eldest brother came out and once he saw what was going on, threw his arms around both of his brothers.

“Where have you been?” Dori asked, pulling away to look him over, “Are you hurt?”

“No, no, Y/N helped me. She was lost too.” Ori said, gesturing to where you had come from. Dori looked in your direction, hoping to at least be able to thank you for all you’d done. However, he couldn’t so much as spot you, “Y/N, you can come out, these are my brothers.”

So, you did, trying to brush your clothes off to look cleaner than they were. Dori grew sympathetic in an instant, waving for you to come over.

“Oh, just look at you.” He lamented, “How long were you out there?”

“Weeks.” You replied, wanting to leave it at that. Dori was having none of it and shook his head.

“This just won’t do. You’ll come inside, have a wash, and get a proper meal in your belly.” He insisted.

“You can stay as long as you need to.” Nori agreed, an arm still around Ori, as though he were worried of losing him again, “We owe you for getting this little bugger home.”

“Hey!” Ori grumbled, shoving his pestering brother off.

“You better wash up too, you smell like a forest for sure.” Nori teased.

Dori shook his head at the two of them and lead you to the door, “You two, start dinner, Ori can wash up after our guest- Y/N, was it?”

You nodded, thanking him again as he brought you to their washroom and set everything up for you. Once you had your privacy, you stripped down and settled into the bath, savoring the warmed water against your skin as you started to scrub at the dirt on your arms. You scrubbed and scrubbed at your skin, coming back to yourself as you lost the layers of muck that had covered you and began to weep in relief of being rescued by Ori like this. Even if you had helped him learn how to stay safe in the woods, he had brought you to safety. You owed him everything but he had asked for nothing more than your help. 

* * *

In the kitchen, the Ri brothers were silent as they listened to the soft sobs coming from the washroom.

Dori was working on chopping vegetables, Nori on getting the fire started under the soup pot and Ori set the table, though they were all distracted by everything that had happened.

“Ori, once the table is set, could you go fetch her some clean clothes?” Dori asked.

Ori nodded, heading to the bedroom closet to find something that would be the best fit for you.

“This isn’t going to be like when he brought a stray cat home, is it?” Nori whispered once Ori had left the room.

“She will stay as long as she needs to.” Dori warned, pointing a knife at his brother to make a point, “And I won’t hear another word about it.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” Nori insisted, “But how can we manage feeding another person?”

Dori set the knife down on the countertop and dumped the chopped vegetables into the pot, “We’ll find a way.”


	16. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin proposing to the reader by singing the For the dancing and the dreaming from HTTYD. With the reader joining him as a duet.

When Thorin had told you of his plan to leave and reclaim the mountain, you had no idea what to say. Assuming the worst, you had let him finish and left, heading for a good spot to think.

You sat looking out at the open waters, a decent trek from where you had last seen him. He would be leaving soon- too soon, probably never to return and you had to start forgetting him.

Which is why you went to the coast; you had grown up in the area, only heading closer inland as the times changed and required it of you. The sea was always your favorite place and even though you had spent days with him by the coast, you thought it would help you forget. Instead, the wind whipped your hair around as you sat on the cliff and the gray of the clouds matched your foul mood but the salt air did little to calm you.

Someone approached from behind, though you weren’t made aware of their presence until they cleared their throat and began to sing. You’d never forget that voice, it had sung to you before, even on that very cliff, and never ceased to amaze you.

_‘I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me._

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey._

_If you will promise me your heart.’_

This was no mere song; he wouldn’t sing about marriage just to leave you behind and forgotten. So, you sang the next line with him, unable to fight off your smile as you did so.

_‘And love me for eternity._ ’

From there, it was your turn to sing, just a couple of lines. You began the lines timidly, part of you still worried he may leave without you, but as you reached the second line Thorin sat beside you and eased your worries.

_‘My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me._

_But I’ve no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me.’_

Then, he started up again. He took care with his words, making a promise as he linked your fingers with his.

_‘But I would bring you rings of gold, I’d even sing you poetry!_

_And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me.’_

You knew how he felt. He wanted to reclaim what belonged to his people, he wasn’t willing to see himself as you saw him until he had more to give. So, you told him the truth.

_‘I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry._

_I only want your hand to hold…’_

He couldn’t stop his laugh at that, he had to agree, his poetry was less than beautiful. Still, he shared the sentiment and sang, _‘I only want you near me.’_

Together, you finished the song, going on to repeat what he had said at the start. It was a sort of final wish, a proposal meant for the both of you alone.

_‘To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!_

_For the dancing and the dreaming!_

_Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me!_

_I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me.’_

The silent pause after the song, ended when you laughed. You couldn’t believe that you thought Thorin would go off without you, forget about you and move on. Instead, he sat beside you, offering a proposal that would change your life.

“So?” He asked, clearly hesitating, as though he wanted to savor the moment but needed to hear your answer, “If I’m to leave, I’d like to leave knowing that we want the same thing.”

“I’ll do you one better.” You said. It was now that you realized it was your time to leave the shore, not all adventures had to happen on the sea, “I’ll come along.”


	17. Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winters in Erebor really take a toll on their human queen. Thorin has an idea on how to fix that. A little angsty tbh

Adjusting to living in Erebor was an ongoing project. Being the only human among dwarrow made you stick out enough already, but since you were married to their king, there wasn’t a being in the mountain who couldn’t identify you in a crowd.

Of course, that was exhausting sometimes, feeling like everyone was always interested in what you were doing. Still, you had to do your best for them, as their queen. You owed them that much.

So, you did. You gave it your all. You learned everything you possibly could about the politics and innerworkings of your position, reviewed the history of the dwarves and tried to be the best queen that you could.

Unlike your new position, the first winter in Erebor was nothing you could have prepared for. Unlike being queen, there was no one you could turn to in order to help lessen the burden. Erebor in the winter time was not something to be taken lightly: harsh cold, tons of snow and darkness that made night last for months on end. The winter didn’t seem bother your husband one bit. So, you felt like you were facing it alone.

It wasn’t even just the winter, but that’s what made it worse. Even during the fall, you had been so caught up in your work and studying up on Erebor’s history that you hadn’t been able to get outside into the sunlight as often as you liked to. Once the snow began to fall, it wasn’t even an option. The dwarves had to close the gates and block off the ramparts to try and keep even a bit of the cold outside. You felt like you had been locked away.

“There, that’s better.” Thorin called you from his thoughts as he kneeled by the fire in your shared bedroom. He had thrown extra logs on, hoping to keep the both of you warm as you worked. He got up, approaching you carefully, like an injured deer, and you realized you must be looking off, “Are you alright, my love?”

You just nodded, making yourself smile at him, though you felt worn out. Sure, the mountain was nice. Being shut inside and unable to go out just to see the light of day- it wasn’t something humans were meant to do.

Thorin frowned, knowing something was the matter. You hadn’t been eating right and you’d become rather closed off, even with him. “Should I call Oin?”

“No, it’s nothing you need to worry him about.” You assured him, “Let’s just, get this done.”

“Do you need a break?” He tried, thinking you may be overworking yourself, “This doesn’t need to be done now. I can hand the contracts off to Balin, he can handle this.”

“Really, it’s fine.” You tried, though he had already begun gathering the papers, “Thorin, please.”

“If it isn’t the work, what is it?” He asked, looking beyond concerned. He didn’t look an ounce as worn out as you felt. Maybe dwarves really could handle being cooped up like this.

“I’m just not used to being shut in like this.” You admitted, pulling the shawl around your shoulders closer, “Sure, I’m used to it a few days at a time. At least there were windows to let in the sunlight.”

Oh, that was it. Thorin finally began to understand, it wasn’t that you were overworked, but rather that humans needed different accommodations than dwarrow, “There’s too much snow out there, surely you’d freeze if you went out.”

You looked to curl in deeper on yourself when he said that, and Thorin wished he could take the words back. He hated seeing you in such a state, drifting further and further away from him.

“Amralime, please, come back to me.” He pleaded, taking your hands in his. You blinked at him, eyes looking blankly ahead as if you didn’t even see him. He moved quickly, going to the door and telling the guard to get Dwalin immediately.

In seconds, your husband was back at your side, brushing your hair back and adding a blanket to the shawl around your shoulders. To try and call you back to him, Thorin sang softly. He would do anything to bring his wife back to him and was beginning to worry he may lose you for good.

When Dwalin finally came to the door, he looked just as worried as Thorin, though he had no idea what was happening. Thorin explained his plan and Dwalin left.

“Y/N, can you hear me?” Thorin asked, “We’re going to take a walk.”

He helped you to your feet and linked your arm with his, holding you securely as he maneuvered the halls. You watched the stone pass, feeling like you were caught in a dream. More and more stone, all of it looking the same- until you reached the gates.

Dwalin had forced them open and a cold breeze hit you, snapping you from yourself. When Thorin heard your gasp of surprise, he knew it was working.

“Let’s get you outside.” He insisted, guiding you through the gate and outside, for the first time in months.

The sun shone through, the skies had finally begun clearing up and preparing for spring. The mountains of snow had begun to shrink, though the cold remained for now. You didn’t care. You took deep breaths, savoring the sharp sting of the fresh air that you had missed so. For the first time in months, you found yourself laughing.

Thorin was as giddy as a child during the holidays when he heard that familiar laugh. He wanted nothing more than to take you up in his arms and keep you close for the rest of his days. Having nearly lost you, this was the greatest relief he had ever had.

The cold didn’t bite at Thorin the same way it did you, dwarves were truly made of sterner stuff than humans. Still, you didn’t mind one bit. Your cheeks were cold as anything, you were sniffling up a storm, but you were happy. You couldn’t care less about the rest of it if you got to savor the sun and fresh air for a while longer.

Thorin’s arms wrapped around your chest, pulling you close against him. He rested his cheek against yours, trying to burn this memory into his mind for eternity. You had just come back to life before his very eyes and he would do whatever he could to keep you this way.

“I love you.” He breathed, pressing a kiss to your jaw.

“Thank you.” You rested your hands on his arms. The relief of being freed from the mountain was exactly what you needed and you loved him so much for knowing how to help you.

While the two of you stood there, out in the snow, the people of Erebor made their way to the gates. In the past, the dwarves had never gone out during the winter, but these were not those same dwarves. These people had grown up or spent most of their lives out in the world. For many of them, this was their first winter in the mountain too.

Soon enough, the people were coming out in droves. All around you, kids began to run around, jump into the snow, or throw snowballs at one another. This was the kind of winter you remembered. This felt like home.

Perhaps, Thorin began to wonder, this was what the people needed now. After being among the rest of the world for so long, maybe they could use a bit of a change in dwarven traditions. He had started to come up with a plan, when something hard and wet hit the back of his cloak. He turned to see his nephews, looking like children as they grinned at him. To see them acting as they had when they were younger made him understand. It wasn’t abandoning tradition, but accommodating the needs of his people. Yes, he would have to make some changes. First though, came the snowball fight.

“Alright, you think just because you’re grown now, you can beat me?” Thorin asked, reaching down and balling up snow. You turned to see what he was talking about and saw Kili throw a snowball your way.

You squealed and dodged it, rushing to pack one together for yourself and tossed it their way, hitting your nephew in the shoulder before Thorin threw his own.

The rest of the day was spent like that. Snowball fights were won and lost, and snowmen were constructed all around the entrance to the mountain. Nobody dared go inside and give up the fun until the sun had set and the torches on the ramparts were lit. Then, the taverns were packed. Warm mugs of ciders and hot chocolate or seasonal mulled wines in every hand as the children danced along to the bard’s songs. For the people who had grown up out in the world, the mountain had never felt so alive.

The gates stayed open after that, nobody minding the cold as much as they thought they would. Thorin was grateful for that, as he put his plan into motion for the years to come.

He sent messengers back and forth with Dale, though you had no idea what business they entailed. You knew your husband was up to something when he wouldn’t tell you the truth.

“It’s about purchasing fish.” Of all things, that was the lie he stuck with.

“I see, and it takes two dozen letters to arrange such a deal?” You asked.

“We’re just trying to be thorough.” He insisted, though his grin showed that he knew you were onto him.

You got your answer the next winter, when you were beginning to long for the outdoors again. You weren’t nearly in such a state as the year before, Thorin had made sure that his plan would be set in motion before you felt so poorly.

Then, he asked you to dress warmly and escorted you to the gates. The foyer of the mountain had been decorated with garlands and looked positively festive- for what, you had no idea.

When the gates were opened, you were shocked to see that even though it was nighttime, the land between Erebor and Dale was lit by torches to illuminate what appeared to be a festival. There were tables set up and market stalls, bards playing and children running about. The people of Dale were already there, the party set in full swing already before they greeted all of you.

“We were beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Bard greeted you and your husband at the gates. His cheeks were red from the cold, though he looked perfectly content to be there, “This plan of yours was exactly what everyone needed.”

Thorin had to agree, everything had come out perfect. Soon enough, his people were out and mingling too, dwarflings running about with the human children and learning how to make snow angels. Your husband bought you a warm drink to keep your fingers from freezing as the two of you wandered the festival together.

“So, all this was your doing?” You asked, loving every moment of the festivities.

“I thought we could use a new tradition.” He admitted, “What could be better than your people and mine coming together?”

You had to agree. The dwarves and the humans both seemed to be enjoying themselves. Maybe the break from being shut in was just what the dwarves needed, maybe it wasn’t just you.

“I think everyone needs a break from the mountain.” Thorin added, “At least in the summer, we can come and go. Now, we have a way to make the winter easier to bear too.”

“I love you.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek, finding they weren’t as cold as yours were, “You’re a wonderful leader, you really were born for this.”

“As are you, my queen.” He assured you, “Dwarves are not known for their love of outsiders, yet my people welcomed you with open arms. You have proved yourself and that is not something to be taken lightly.”

Year after year, the festival was eagerly anticipated by the dwarves in the mountain. As the holiday approached, parents would buy out all the scarves, gloves and socks so their little ones would be able to play in the snow for longer with their friends from Dale. The bards came up with songs specially for the occasion. Everyone looked forward to the new holiday their king had created for them, though none of them more than he did. Getting to see his wife light up and enjoy herself was the highlight of his year and he could never ask for anything more.


	18. Skyless Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by a gifset of glowworms from Waitomo Caves in New Zealand -> I like to think there are caves deep in Erebor like this (not all of them obviously, but some) and lovers take strolls there. Maybe there’s a pool and they go for dips in this little hideaway- away from the others for a moment of peace and privacy, contemplation... or secret kisses with Thorin.

It was early in the morning when Thorin decided to rouse his wife. You sat up as you became more alert, assuming there was something urgent happening, “What’s the matter? Is everyone okay?”

“Everyone is fine.” He assured her, “I just wanted us to spend the day together. Fili has agreed to take over most of our duties, Balin and Dis are to help him.”

As you tried to absorb his words, you rubbed your face, still half asleep, “So, no one is hurt or dying? Why are we up so early then?”

You went to lay back down, shutting your eyes for a mere second while Thorin sat on the edge of the bed by your legs.

“I want to show you somewhere that not many people know of.” He said, brushing hair from your face, “I’ll carry you there, if that’s what it takes to get you up.”

After a few more moments of silence, Thorin did just that. He scooped you off the bed as you held the blanket close. Your eyebrows furrowed at the loss of the mattress beneath you, but your husband was nearly as comfortable, and this outing was clearly important to him.

“Alright, I concede, where are we going?” You asked, noticing that the halls were empty, “What time is it?”

“Early.” He admitted, you saw the twitch of a smile as you rested your head on his shoulder, “It will be well worth it, I promise.”

“I believe you.” You said after a moment, “I just like my sleep.”

“I know.” Thorin chuckled, recalling some of the grouchier mornings you had had since he’d met you.

He continued down halls you weren’t familiar with, and you noticed that despite the torches being lit through these passages, there were still cobwebs in every corner and along most of the walls. Nobody had been down here in a very long time, except to light those torches.

“Don’t tell me you’ve already done this trek today?” You asked, sitting up as much as you could in his arms.

“If I didn’t, you wouldn’t have been able to see.” He explained, “I’ve always liked this walk, I hope you do too.”

The small corridor opened up to overlook a huge open space, but the balcony you stood up on was railed off, preventing access. Thorin set you down, and you noticed the trail of torches had stopped.

“Is this it? It’s a bit dark.” You said, “I know dwarves have better sight in the dark but-”

“You’ll have to follow me down here.” He called, and you noticed him sitting beside a lantern, his legs already through a large gap where the balcony was open, “I’ll catch you.”

With that, he vanished through the gap and though you heard it was a short drop, you were hesitant to slide through. Thorin reappeared at the gap, extending a hand to you, “I’ll catch you ghivashel.”

“I know.” You assured him, making your way to the gap, “How will we get back up?”

“There’s a path.” He promised, gesturing behind him. You placed your hand in his, allowing him to help you through the opening. He held your waist as you touched ground, before he took your hand again and led you along a narrow path.

You almost asked him if you were even allowed to be there, the whole thing felt sneaky, but then you remembered who you were with. It would be pretty hard for someone to tell the king he wasn’t welcome somewhere in his own mountain.

Another small drop and crawling through an opening brought you to a wide-open cavern that was like none you’d ever seen.

“I admit, that hole was easier to get through when I was seventy.” Thorin chuckled, rubbing a hand over his stomach before looking out at the glowing cavern, “What do you think? Was it worth the trek?”

“It’s beautiful.” You said, admiring one of the glowing… things on the roof of the cavern. Their light reflected off of the pools, making it your favorite place by far in the mountain.

The light flickered just slightly as the creatures moved, creating a unique dancing glow around the cove. Thorin rolled his pant legs up and took a seat on the water’s edge, dipping his feet into the water. He rested back against his hands, kicking his feet ever so slightly, you loved seeing him so at peace.

Still, you had your own plans for this private cove, and took advantage of your husband’s distracted state. Once you had disrobed, you gauged how deep the water was, checking with him just to be sure.

“How deep are these pools?” You asked, leaning over the side to try and figure it out.

“Well over my head.” He admitted, “Why?”

He got his answer in a splash, as you jumped into the pool. When you emerged from the water, wearing a huge grin as you wiped your hair from your face, he beamed your way.

He quickly copied, tossing his clothes on top of yours and hopping over the ledge of the pool. You were treading in place while he floated over on his back, stopping near you as he mentioned a shallower part near the far edge of the pool. You followed him to where you could both stand and the two of you rested against the edge.

You had to agree with him, this secret cavern really was beautiful, and he was the most relaxed you had ever seen him.

“This was definitely worth the early wake up call.” You told him, feeling his arm around you.

“I’m glad you think so. I spent many hours down here when I was young.” He said, “Though, this is the fondest memory I’ll hold of this place.”

It was late in the evening when you two finally returned to your wing and immediately caught the attention of Fili and Balin.

“How was your day?” Balin asked, the two of them noticing how much less tense you both looked, “I take it you enjoyed your day off?”

“It was wonderful Balin.” You assured him, adjusting your hand within Thorin’s just a bit. The day of relaxation and getting a break from everything was just what you two had needed.

“I’m glad uncle, but are you ready to take over again, because Balin was just explaining something about-” Fili began, looking a bit nervous.

“I’m afraid my day off isn’t over yet.” Thorin smiled, the two of you continuing to your room, “Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow.”

Balin and Fili were left dumbfounded in the hallway, but Balin just shook his head, “We’ll leave it until tomorrow, unless you’d like to learn now?”

Fili was gone the second he had been let off the hook. He was still in training after all, he didn’t have to worry about all of those kingly duties quite yet. Balin understood and decided to turn in himself, enough progress had been made for one day and it was nice to see the king and queen more relaxed.


	19. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his Queen were invited to Rivendell to speak with Lord Elrond. She sees it as a vacation, and tries to get her husband to see it the same way.

Vacation, the word hardly meant what it used to anymore. Instead of relaxing and enjoying some time to yourself, it meant going to a council in Rivendell for a week with your husband. 

Thorin made it clear that he wasn’t happy about staying with the elves again, but as he grumbled, you just rolled your eyes.

“You know you’ll appreciate the break.” You said, tucking a hairbrush into your pack, the final item you needed for your time away, “I’m looking forward to seeing if they’ve leveled that fountain you lot took a dip in.”

Thorin chuckled at that, shaking his head as he tied his pack off as well, “I’m sure they wanted to.”

“Remember the desserts?” You gasped, recalling how Kili had whipped a piece of the best cake you had ever tasted at a statue, “Everything was delicious.”

Thorin made a face at you, his disgust painfully obvious, “It was all leafy and green, not a single piece of meat anywhere.”

Even with all of his moaning and groaning, the two of you were off and made wonderful time getting back to the elves.  

The second you were through the gates, Lindir approached you, just as he had the first time.

“Welcome back,” He greeted hesitantly, probably worried your visit would be like the last time, “How was your trip?”

You went to answer him, but Thorin spoke first.

“Where is Lord Elrond?” He asked, not wanting to waste time or talk with more elves than he needed to.

You swatted his chest, before answering Lindir, “Our trip was fine, thank you.”

He showed you to your room, and let you get settled. You kept looking at your husband as you set some of your things out, amazed by how consistent his frown had been since your arrival.

“Alright, I know you don’t want to be here, but can’t you see how nice this is?” You asked, gesturing to the beautiful room.

“It’ll do.” He grumbled, unhooking the sheath for his sword and setting the weapon against the bedside table.

You frowned, setting your hands on your hips, “You are being insufferable, you know that? Just think, no nephews, no orders, we’re guests here- nobody will be needing us at every moment.”

That caught his attention, and his expression shifted, “And what do you suppose we do with all that free time?”

“Relax, explore,” You said, approaching your husband, “Spend some real time together.”

He slipped his arms around your waist, taking the chance to kiss you, “I may have been wrong, this could be good.”

You beamed at that, “Just imagine how nice it’ll be to just be ourselves again.”

“We’ll still have to speak with Elrond.” He reminded, “But I’m sure he’s just as busy here as we are at home.”

“What do you say, after dinner we go for a walk,” You began, running your fingers into his hair, “Come back here and see how good elfish carpentry is?”

He grinned, eagerly agreeing to your plans before sneaking another kiss.

You regretfully parted, thanks to the knock on the door, and Lindir’s unfortunate timing. 

“We should probably get that.” You said.

“He said to get settled.” Thorin reminded, “I don’t believe we’ve settled in yet.”

He kissed you again, and you felt him smile against your lips. This would be good for the both of you, some rest and relaxation, a chance to unwind a bit. Thorin already felt less tense under your fingertips as you trailed them over his shoulders.

The knock repeated once more, and you realized that you would have to go to dinner. You parted for a mere second before Thorin had pressed another quick kiss to your lips. Quickly, you untangled from each other, and you took a moment to brush down the fabric of your top.

Thorin went to the door, grabbed the doorknob, and looked back to promise, “After dinner, it’s just you and I ghivashel.”


	20. Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first smutfic: Thorin’s wife has been getting stressed with her duties lately, he tries to help her relax. NSFW.

Adjusting to new life and a new title was a lot more challenging than you had expected. In the fairytales it was always ‘happily ever after’, and they conveniently left out the responsibilities of a queen. The reality was a lot more hectic than the stories would have led you to believe.

The hours were stitched together by seemingly endless duties and projects, that all seemed to be assigned by Balin. It had nearly reached the point that you would hide from him when he was looking for you, out of fear of him having “just a couple more items to attend to”.

At the end of a long day, you always made your way back to your room, where most of the time, you’d be the first one back.

You weren’t any less busy than your husband, you wished you were at some points, but that was never the reason for his returning later.

Thorin would have his duties dealt with for the most part, before Balin, who had transformed into the King’s shadow, would try to bring up a new issue.

You could hide from him, but your husband… wasn’t so lucky.

Today was different, when you returned to your room and leaned against the shut door, you saw your husband laying on top of the sheets, papers in hand. He looked your way and gave you one of his heart stopping smiles, “Long day?”

You gave him a look that answered his question, before you kicked off your shoes and tried to work the knots out of your upper back, “How’d you get here so early?”

He looked back at his papers, “I gave Balin the rest of the day off.”

You could tell he was trying to hide how smug his expression was, but you knew him too well. Just the tone of his voice was enough to let you know how proud he was with his decision.

“I might use that.” You warned, trying to reach the ties on the back of your dress. The stress had really found a home between your shoulders, and you nearly winced as you tried to reach them.

Warm hands landed on your shoulders, softly moving them to a more comfortable position.

They drifted down your arms, and he pressed a kiss to your shoulder. You hummed a content reply, and he undid your ties for you.

“Does my wife require anything else?” He asked, and a good few ideas popped into your head.

With how tired you both were by the end of a day, neither of you had tried being incredibly romantic lately. There had been stray kisses, lingering touches, promises of repeating your wedding night- that one had been your favorite. Perhaps tonight was the night.

Before you offered out your suggestion, he had started to softly rub out the knots between your shoulder blades. As you finally felt some relief, you let out an appreciative moan, and he pressed a kiss closer to your neck.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, his breath on your neck sending a chill down your spine.

“Help me out of this dress,” you told him, “and bring me to bed.”

You felt him smile against your skin, before he slowly pushed the loose sleeves down your arms, “Whatever my queen wants.”

His hands traveled down to your waist, where they trailed across your stomach before they went back to your hips. With very little help on your part, the gown slid the rest of the way off, and fell to the floor.

He picked you up, with one hand at your back, before he pulled your feet from the pool of gown as he tucked his other arm under your knee.

He set you on the bed and laid a trail of lingering kisses before pulling back to remove his own clothes. You certainly didn’t mind the view as his shirt joined the growing pile on the floor.

He smirked as he caught your admiration, before he undid the ties on his pants.

As soon as his remaining clothes were discarded, he returned to you, cradling your head in his hand before kissing you like it was the last thing he would ever do.

You parted long enough to hear, “I love you.”, before you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He tugged you to the edge of the bed, using one hand to hold you to his chest. The other rested on your thigh, while he stood between your parted legs.

“I love you too.” You replied when you separated.

“Ghivashel,” he began, “It’s been too long.”

“You should send Balin home early more often.” You teased, before catching him in another kiss.

His hand traveled from your thigh inwards, until he brushed against you with his fingers. A moan got caught in your throat, and you pulled back from the kiss as he began to tease you.

“Thorin.” You whined, and he slid a finger in with ease.

“I know,” he said, adding a second. Your back arched at the feeling, pressing you closer against him, “You’re so ready for me. You’ve been thinking about this haven’t you?”

You nodded, eagerly awaiting what else he had in store for you.

“As have I.” He admitted, picking up his pace as you moaned against him, “My beautiful wife.”

He moved his mouth to your neck, his teeth grazing over your skin as his hand kept up its pace until you finally fell over the edge with his name spilling over your lips.

You let out a shaky breath as you recovered, watching as he pulled his hand away and licked his fingers clean.

Leaning forward, you pulled him in for another kiss, to distract him as your hand snuck down to wrap around him. He deepened the kiss before you picked up your pace, causing him to let out a low moan that sent shivers down your spine.

“Are you ready my love?” You asked quietly, lining him up as you pressed down to brush him against you.

He eased in, taking his time to fill you for the first time in far too long. When his full length was buried inside of you, he let out another moan, his fingertips digging into your skin as he savored the feeling.

You tried to shift, to start up some friction between the two of you, before he started to slowly pull back and press back into you. Your fingers scraped over his skin as you sighed contentedly, how you had missed your husband these past couple of weeks.

He picked up his pace, just as impatient as you were as he moved to kiss at your neck. He ran his tongue over the spot his teeth had just been, resisting the urge to leave a proper mark on you while you moaned beneath him.

You felt yourself getting closer, and arched your back as he shifted his angle, hitting deep inside you so you were seeing stars. With how close he was, he moved one of his hands down to help you along, rubbing until you fell over into your second orgasm of the night.

In your blissful haze you could hear his groan as he finished shortly after you, resting you against him as you both recovered, before he laid you back onto the bed.

He joined you, moving to cover you both before laying down and pressing a kiss to your shoulder blade.

“Did that help you relax?” He asked, wrapping an arm over you, as he moved closer.

You nodded, though your blissful smile was out of his sight, and you rested your hand on top of his, interlocking your fingers.

He pressed another kiss to your neck, before adding, “I’d be happy to help if you feel stressed again.”

“I do still feel a little tense.” You teased, snuggling in against him.

He laughed at that, promising, “Well, we’ll have to fix that.”


	21. Wounded Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin’s one is hurt, his nephews are to blame, the wizard is gone, and apparently he had been right about their campsite.

The day had been unpleasant all around. You were actually hoping that Thorin’s argument with the wizard would be the last unfortunate event of the day, but of course that couldn’t be. So, you just cursed your luck- or lack of it, as you sat, carefully trying to rub out the pain in your knee.

“That won’t do any good.” Oin pointed out, looking your way sympathetically as he pulled out some supplies, “Can’t rub out a gash like it’s a pulled muscle.”

“I know.” You admitted, feeling your face heat up as you flushed. You removed your hand, which was supposed to be applying pressure, only to pale at how the red shone in the firelight, “Oh fu-”

“Here we are.” Oin cut you off, though he couldn’t have heard you. At least someone in the company had decent timing. He kneeled beside you, and had you rest your foot on his bent knee. Taking care to be gentle, he wrapped your leg up and tied off the ends of the bind, “That should help, be sure to keep it clean. I’ll help change the bandages as much as possible.”

“Thank you.” You removed your foot from his knee, and tried to stand up, only to be stopped again.

“How about you rest it for a while?” He suggested, though the firm hand on your shoulder made it clear that you _would_ follow doctor’s orders.

You nodded, accepting your fate, and he was satisfied, leaving you be so he could reorganize his pack.

You heard a loud sigh behind you, and turned to see Thorin, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“How did this happen?” He asked, having just returned from hunting with Dwalin, “You were supposed to be gathering firewood with-”

He must’ve figured out that you had gotten into an accident with his nephews, as he cut himself off. He sat beside you, his eyes glued to your wrapped leg, where a small patch of red was starting to bleed through.

You followed his gaze and noticed that as well, “Oh, that’s not a good sign, is it?”

Thorin clenched his jaw, but tried to keep his tone normal, “What happened?”

“It was an accident.” You assured him, “We shouldn’t have been messing around.”

He clearly didn’t believe that it was your fault, but Bofur called for the boys to hand off some of the firewood, and his gaze turned to them. They were approaching where he was crouched by the flames, the two of them looking incredibly guilty as they looked towards you and their uncle. Thorin grumbled something under his breath and got up.

You grabbed his attention, knowing your grumbling stomach would win out against Oin’s orders when dinner was ready, “When Bofur starts handing out bowls, would you grab me one?”

He had nodded before you finished, “Of course, you’ll have to stay off of that.”

He then went over to speak to his nephews, heading over to the forest, further away from the ruins of the farmer’s house.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Bilbo looked horrified as he noticed your leg.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’ll be fine.” You said, “Has Thorin yelled at the boys? It really was an accident.”

“He sent them to watch the ponies.” The hobbit admitted, clearly having seen what happened.

“That’s probably a good thing, not much trouble they can get into there.” You agreed, still, you felt bad that they were in trouble for a little scrape.

“Let’s hope so.” Thorin appeared before the two of you, two bowls of stew in his hands. He sat beside you, handing you an overfilled one, before Bilbo lit up.

“Is it ready, so soon?” He beamed, heading off to get his own bowl.

However, he got stuck delivering to the boys before he could come back to eat his own, and you couldn’t help but laugh at his little pout.

“Our poor burglar, not used to our eating schedule.” You said, raising a spoonful to your mouth.

Thorin hummed in agreement, before his fingers reached out for your bandage.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” You promised, setting the spoon back, “A little blood makes a big spot.”

“The boys should’ve been more careful.” He said, “They’re used to roughhousing with one another, but us dwarves are of a different make.”

You rolled your eyes at that, “Thorin, a slipping knife will scrape anyone. Pretty sure dwarves aren’t immune to a blade either.”

He moved his hand to stroke it along your hair until it rested on your back, “You’re sure it doesn’t hurt too badly?”

You assured him yet again, that it was fine. Fili had only been playing around with you and his brother, showing off a bit before Kili had shoved him and knocked the knife out of his grasp. It had hardly grazed your leg before they had grown wide eyed and dragged you back to camp, apologizing the entire time.

“I’m sure your nephews were mortified when you went to talk to them.” You said.

“They know to be more careful now.” He promised.

“Trolls!” Fili exclaimed, bursting from the woods and startling everyone. You set down your bowl, ready to try and help, before getting a look from Thorin.

“Really? It’s only a scratch!” You pointed out, threatening to undo the bandage, “Do you want me to prove it?”

“Just rest it for a while longer.” He said, “You’ll watch camp for us.”

You frowned at that, you had been working hard, learning how to fight, but ever since this business of ‘one’s, Thorin had been extra careful with you.

He kissed the top of your head, assuring you, “We’ll be just in the woods there, the wizard should be back any moment.”

You were pretty shocked that he would leave you alone, and while you were injured no less.

Apparently, he could read minds. As soon as you had finished your thought, he called, “Bifur, will you stay with her?” 

The dwarf nodded, and signed something to the king, who patted his shoulder, before they left to fight the trolls.

Bifur sat closer to you, before pulling something out of his pocket.

He began to whittle, maybe a habit to calm his nerves, while you two sat together, listening to fighting through the trees.

“Where have they gone?” You jumped as Gandalf appeared, and repeated, “Where have they gone?!”

“Trolls, in the woods.” You pointed, and he was off.

They seemed to be taking ages, and soon enough the sun was starting to rise.

You drummed your fingers against the ground, contemplating your options, “Bifur, do you think they’re alright?”

Of course, you couldn’t understand him, but he seemed to be reassuring you, before reaching out and patting your hand.

Eventually, the group reappeared, looking exhausted, and disheveled. You rose to your feet, and nobody commented on it, as you rushed over to check on them.

Before you could ask how they were, Thorin had cupped your face in his hands, and pressed a kiss to your lips.

“Is everyone alright?” You asked, carefully searching his expression for a sign.

“Everyone’s fine, we found their cave.” He said, and you noticed that the others had started packing up camp, “We’re going to check it.”

You were relieved for a moment, letting your guard down, before he added.

“I thought you were supposed to stay off of that?”


	22. A Perfect Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I’d like to ask for a Dori (hobbit) domestic fic please. I just don’t think he gets enough love. Maybe falling for a small dark haired human running an orphanage? Cause that would channel all those great parenting instincts he has.

“Ori, keep an eye on the stew.” Dori called as he held the front door open, “I’ve got to run to the market before it’s too late.”

“Yes, Dori.” Ori said, before his eldest brother was out the door and off to the market.

Dori wasn’t particularly bothered with the life his family had built in the Blue Mountains. Prince Thorin had given them a proper chance at a good life. Even though they struggled from time to time, his family was together more often than not- and that was all he could ask for.

On his way to the market, he passed through the city, smiling politely and exchanging a few greetings before he came to a stop in the middle of the path.

In front of one of the buildings he had never been inside stood a striking lass. She exhaled softly as she brushed her hair from her face. She lifted the broom from its resting place and finished sweeping off the front step.

How had he never noticed her? Had she always been there? He couldn’t be rude, he ought to introduce himself. Taking a breath for courage, he approached the stoop she had just cleared off.

“Good afternoon.” He caught her attention and she set the broom back against the beam.

She brushed her hands off on her apron and smiled at him, tucking a section of hair back behind her ear, “Good afternoon Master dwarf.”

That’s when it clicked for Dori that she wasn’t a dwarrowdam. With her height, he had just assumed that was the case, but up close he saw it wasn’t so.

Nevertheless, he was taken with her, “I don’t believe we’ve met, I live up the path here.” He angled his body to point in the direction of his home, “My name is Dori.”

She glanced in the direction he pointed, “A pleasure to meet you Dori, my name is Y/N.”

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you my dear.” He assured her, “How is it that I’ve passed by here every time I go to market and we’ve never met?”

“Oh, well, I’m usually rather busy.” She said, “Always so much to get done and not enough time to do it.”

“Don’t tell me you live in this big home all on your own.” He looked at the size of the place, “Upkeep alone would take at least two people.”

She definitely looked like she agreed as she looked back at the building, “Another pair of hands would be wonderful.”

“I’m sure you know dwarrow are quite skilled craftsmen.” He said, “Perhaps, I could assist you with repairs?”

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Her attention was stolen as something crashed inside, “I’m sorry, I really should get back inside.”

“Of course, how about I stop by tomorrow?” He offered as she started back inside.

“I would like that.” She admitted with a smile, “Until tomorrow Dori.”

He bid her farewell and returned home, caught up in his thoughts as he opened the door.

“Did you know there’s a lovely woman living in the building on the corner there?” Dori asked, “I could have sworn I knew what the building was for, but by my beard, I can’t think of it.”

“Do you mean Lady Y/N? The one who runs the orphanage?” Ori asked from the table.

“Orphanage?” Dori asked, “Ah, that’s right isn’t it?”

“What are you smiling about?” Nori came into the room, “There a sale on yarn at the market?”

Dori’s eyes went wide at that and Ori laughed, “You forgot to go to the market didn’t you?”

“I did- Thank Mahal I’m going back tomorrow.” Dori said, “I’ll just get what I need then.”

“Unless you get too distracted by Lady Y/N.” Ori teased.

“What’s that?” Nori asked, fully paying attention now, “Who’s that?”

“None of your business.” Dori went over to his stew.

“The lady who runs the orphanage, Dori fancies her.” Ori had lowered his voice- though, not enough to go unheard.

“I said no such thing.” Dori pointed his spoon at his brother, “I’ll just be seeing her tomorrow to help her with a few things.”

“Oh, I bet you will.” Nori teased, nudging Ori with his elbow.

“None of that now.” Dori warned, “She is a lovely woman and I won’t have you speaking about her like that.”

His brother’s left him be after that, mostly. When he went back the next day, set with some tools and snacks in a basket, he was all too glad to see Y/N again.

“Good day.” He greeted as she let him in the door. He immediately saw two kids rush through the room, before catching sight of a third sitting at the table. He had his eyes fixed on Dori, just blinking at him curiously.

“Good day.” Y/N greeted him, shutting the door behind him, “Most of the kids have already eaten and are off playing. I just need to get my little friend here to eat something.”

The child’s gaze shifted to her and he furrowed his brows. She sat down beside him, trying to feed him a piece of the apple she had sliced, “Come on, just a bite.”

He shook his head, refusing to so much as open his mouth. Dori couldn’t help but chuckle as he set his basket on the other end of the table.

“My youngest brother went through a bit of a phase like that too.” He said.

“He loves apple, I was hoping he would at least have some of it.” She said, “How did you get your brother to eat?”

“I had to be a bit creative.” He admitted, getting an idea. He dug into his basket and pulled out a small jar, moving to help Y/N with the stubborn child, “Maybe a touch of honey will do the trick.”

The boy looked interested as Dori dipped the apple into the jar, though he tried to hide it when he was caught.

“Mm, nice and sweet.” Dori said, holding it just a bit closer to the boy.

His eyes shot down to the treat and he couldn’t hide his smile. His small hand darted out and grabbed it, before he started chomping down on his breakfast.

Y/N leaned back in her chair, impressed, “Well, well, well. You’ll eat for Dori but not for me?”

The boy grinned at her, as if it were the funniest thing in the world, while Dori put a little honey on the rest of the apples.

“He’s just got a bit of a sweet tooth.” Dori winked at the boy like it was their little secret.

Y/N got up from the table, watching the little one work on the apple as she went over to a cabinet, “I don’t want to ask too much of you, but if you could help me with this cabinet…”

Dori nodded, speaking to the little lad before he joined her, “I want that to be gone before I’m done in there, alright?”

Then he was at Y/N’s side with his tools set on the counter.

“Ah, you’re hinge is broken.” He noticed straightaway, “You need a pin on the bottom.”

“I think one of the older kids took it for their wagon.” She said, “To keep the wheel on.”

He dug through his basket, finding a drawstring pouch and loosening the ties, “I have an idea- it’s temporary, but it should work.”

He found a bolt, the right size to fit in the hole, and hammered it into place, making sure the end was hammered flat as to not stick anyone. He tested the hinge a few times, noticing that it wobbled a bit. Still, it worked much better than before.

“I did it!” He heard behind him and saw the boy beaming up at him.

“You finished?” Dori asked, “All of it?”

The boy nodded before running off to play with the other kids and Y/N rested against the countertop.

“I can’t believe it.” She said, “I was starting to think I’d only be able to give him sweets.”

“Honey isn’t much better.” He said, “He’s just at the age. They can be stubborn little buggers.”

She laughed at that, “But I love being here for them.”

“If you ever find yourself needing an extra hand, I certainly wouldn’t mind.” He offered, “For repairs or cleaning, cooking, mending…”

“A man who does it all!” Y/N said, “It would be nice having someone like you around.”

“All you need do is ask.” Dori promised, taking her hand in his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, “It’s a privilege to help a lady as lovely as you are.”

“I don’t see why you had to bring honey, if you’re this sweet by yourself.” She said.

From the doorway, they heard giggling and saw the children peaking in.

“I think the kids like you too.” She said, “They’re very good judges of character.”

“Oh, I bet.” Dori said as the kids scattered, laughing at everything.

Word spread quickly about the dwarves that had moved into the orphanage to help the woman run it. The Lady Y/N and Master Dori made the necessary repairs with help from Masters Nori and Ori, giving the kids the best home possible.

As time went on, it seemed they became more and more like a family. They would go out on picnics, flying kites, Master Dori took the kids fishing, and Master Ori helped his brother and Lady Y/N knit new sweaters to keep them all warm in the cold weather.

In the evenings, they would put the children to bed and retire by the fireside, wondering how they ever got so lucky.


End file.
